


Servus Domini

by blueelvewithwings



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Aftercare, BAMF Anders, Body Worship, Bonding, Both Twins Live, Chastity Device, Collars, Consensual Slavery, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pet Play, Slavery, Spanking, anders/fenris friendship, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Pet: Noun. A domestic animal kept for companionship and pleasure, praised for its loyalty and affection.orAnders is a slave. Anderslovesbeing a slave. Now he is being sold and has to settle into life with yet another new Master. Carver, however, is not what he expects.





	1. A New Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/gifts).



> //I have finished writing this fic, and I will post once a week so I can edit and proofread as I go along. I had a fantastic time writing this, and I hope you'll enjoy this story as well~ This is actually a rather happy fic for the most parts, and I've always wanted to explore a somehow softer side of hardcore/ 24/7 BDSM. So... now I did, and somehow Carver just made for a perfect Master for Anders in my mind. I couldn't go without at least a hint of Fenders though, so the two grow to be buddies in this fic. Also the noncon situation does not take place between Carver and Anders!  
> Enjoy~

His first impression was that he was big. Taller than Anders, and approximately four times as wide. And all of it was muscle. His mouth already started salivating at the thought of what he might have in his pants, and by the time the sale was finalised he was more than ready to drop to his knees and go to work. He wanted to show his new Master what a good boy he could be, after all.

But obviously, that wasn’t how it went. When he moved to greet him properly, the man stopped him with a little laugh and shook his head. “Don’t need to do much of that for me, boy. I’m just keeping you for a little while. You’ll be a birthday present for someone. I’ll be your guardian for that time, but none of that Master crap for me.”

A birthday present. Anders swallowed, but nodded mutely, trying to fight down his nerves. His new Master wouldn’t be able to choose him then, and maybe they would be displeased. Maybe they wouldn’t like his hair, or eyes, or the way he moved. He wouldn’t be able to present himself and give Master the chance to say no. Maybe Master would get angry because of that, and take it out on Anders. He had just come from such a place, and didn’t want to experience it again, but it wasn’t his choice now. This man had purchased him and held the right to give him away as he pleased if he so desired.

Over the next few days, Anders was left wondering about how his life would be from now on. Hawke left him inside the house at all times and kept him away from all other company. He was allowed to wear clothes, which was a nice change, and he was allowed on the furniture, which was strange. Sleeping in a bed by himself wasn’t something he wanted to get used to, but it didn’t really bother him. What bothered him was that his neck felt so naked all the time. Hawke hadn’t given him a collar, leaving Anders an unclaimed slave, even though he was bought. He didn’t like how that made him feel. Like he had no sense of direction in his life, like he was drifting and floating aimlessly. He missed the sense of belonging he got from a collar, from knowing he was owned. Knowing he had a Master was everything to him, and it was missing now. He didn’t feel comfortable acting like a free person, even though Hawke seemed to expect him to. Maybe he thought it was all just a game to Anders, like some extended role play. Maybe he didn’t understand that to Anders, this was his life. And this was what his life was about.

But at last, it seemed like the day had arrived. Hawke had shuffled him into one of the spare rooms and told him not to come out until he said otherwise, and that he’d come to him with his new Master. So Anders – now naked again – was kneeling on the floor, head straight but eyes on the floor, hands crossed in the small of his back. He didn’t know if his new Master would like the position, but it seemed like a good one. Submissive, but proud. He would be proud of his new Master, he decided. Proud to be allowed to serve him, to live for his pleasure alone. He had no idea how long he was sitting there, just listening to the voices outside, but as the sky turned dark outside his time had come.

“What’s this, Garrett? Why are you giving me a dog collar?” He heard. It was a good voice. Strong, but kind. A bit bitter, but also soft. A man’s voice. His Master’s voice. 

“It’s not a dog collar, you idiot. Come on, I’ll show you.” That was Hawke’s voice, and it was coming nearer as he was speaking. There were some footsteps and some ruffling, and then the door opened.

Anders could see two sets of feet coming in, one clearly belonging to Hawke, the other unknown to him. He heard a gasp, and even without knowing Hawke’s voice he would have been able to tell that this was the other person.

“Garrett, what did you do! Did you… Maker, you went and bought a slave, didn’t you? Garrett, you can’t just… Garrett, they’re _people,_ you can’t just…” Anders’ stomach fell, and without even realising he bowed his head. Master didn’t want him. Master thought he was wrong. He clearly would reject Anders and then send him back, or maybe leave him with Hawke. And Anders would be without a Master again, without guidance, afloat on his own… He would have to sign up for an auction again, only this time no vendor would take him anymore because he’d been on the block so many times now and was never sold and then he’d have a failed sale in his record and no one would want him anymore and he was a bad slave and-

“Woah there. Hey, don’t panic.” The soft voice was close now, and there was a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t panic. We can… work this out somehow, I’m sure.”

The voice sounded so kind, so sweet, and Anders couldn’t help it. He knew it was bad, but he looked up, into the man’s face.

_Master’s face._ He had black hair, like Hawke, and the same blue eyes. He was clean shaven though, and had smooth, pale skin. He was looking confused, but not unkind, and there was a silly cardboard hat on his soft looking hair. He looked young, younger than Anders by a considerable amount of years, and Anders wanted to eat him up. This man was perfect. He could feel it. He hadn’t even spoken to him and could already feel it. There was something between them, and Anders wanted it.

“ _Master_ ” he breathed and shuffled forward on his knees, wrapping his arms around one strong thigh and burying his face in Master’s hip. Master wore soft clothes, and smelled really nice. Like fresh soap and firewood. There was a hand in Anders’ hair, and he let out a purr at the feeling of it, leaning against his Master to rub himself against him.

“I don’t understand” Master said, but it sounded like he was addressing Hawke. “He’s… this is not a normal slave, is he?” There was a slight chuckle, and the sound of Hawke sitting down on the bed. “He isn’t. He’s a very special one. You should ask him, he can explain it better than me.” There were a few moments of silence, and then the hand in Anders’ hair gently pushed his head back and tilted it up so he was looking into Master’s confused face again.

“Um… you can explain to me what you’re doing here? I mean, not that I don’t… I like… just, Maker, I can’t keep a slave! I won’t imprison someone against their will!” Anders chuckled a little, and then gracefully rose to his feet and took one of Master’s hands in his own. 

“Nothing is happening against my will, Master” he told him and bent to kiss the back of Master’s hand. “Allow me to sit down with you and explain the situation?”

A few moments later, they were sitting on the bed, after they had both glanced in Hawke’s direction long enough that he had gotten the hint and had vacated the room. Anders still held Master’s hand in his own as he started to explain. “You are right in your assumption that I am a slave, Master. I am, however, no ordinary slave. I wasn’t born into this, and no one stole me away in my sleep. I am not a normal labour slave, I am a pet. I find that I need someone in my life to lead me, to guide me, to control me, take care of me. I need someone with a strong hand, a dominant, a Master. So I signed a contract, and gave myself away to my first Master. With each Master, the contract is negotiated anew, and its validity relies on both of our consent. But fear not, it is exactly what I wish. I wish to be your slave, to be owned by you, guided by you. I want to make you the center of my world, the reason for everything I do. I wish to worship you and serve you and please you, my Master, just as you see fit.“ He gestured to the contract on the nightstand then, and the collar in the man’s hand. “We will negotiate the contract to see if you wish to change anything, and the moment you will place the collar around my neck, it will take effect. When you collar me, you accept me as your slave, accept my service and my devotion to you and declare me owned” he explained, eyeing the collar with obvious longing. It had only been a few months, but he wanted so badly to be collared again. He wanted to serve the man before him, go on his knees for him and worship him as the god of his world. 

He didn’t know how long they sat there, but eventually Master agreed to take a look at the contract to see if it was something he could agree on. They went through it together, Anders guiding him through it, explaining regulations where there seemed to be questions. Master ended up changing a few things, he wanted to be more careful and lenient in Anders’ favour than any of his previous Masters had been. He didn’t mind though, the contract was just the rough basis and he would rather have a sweet and lenient Master than no Master at all. After a lot of talking, more than Anders had spoken in years, Master finally agreed and signed the contract after Anders had placed his signature on it.

_Carver Hawke_ . His Master’s name was Carver Hawke. A wonderful name, if anyone was to ask Anders for his opinion. They folded both copies of the contract, and one went into Master’s bag and the other into the small bag that held all of Anders’ belongings. “You know, I’ve never had a slave… or even a submissive before, really” Master Carver told Anders. “You’ll need to help me with being a Master and all that.” Anders just smiled at him and nodded encouragingly. It was always a learning process on both sides, after all. 

And then the moment came, the moment that he had been anticipating and dreading at the same time. Anders went to his knees to kneel in front of his Master, back straight, hands on his thighs, looking up at him. Master took the collar and Anders presented his throat, and after only minimal hesitation Anders felt the thick leather close around his neck. Master buckled it up, and then it sat there, heavy and just tight enough to always be felt while not hindering movement or breathing. He was owned again. When Master clipped a leash to it, he could feel a shiver rippling through him, and he shuddered pleasantly as he stared up at Master, wide eyed and happy. He found him still looking a bit confused, and maybe even guilty, but Anders knew that it always took some time for Masters to adjust to having a slave. At least good Masters, like his Master was. 

He was owned again, and Anders could feel his world settle and set itself straight in just the few moments it took to get the collar around his neck. He looked up at his Master with tears in his eyes, and then fell forward to kiss Master’s feet and thank him for letting Anders serve him as he wept in gratitude.

_He had a Master again. Anders would be the best slave for Master._


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders gets to know his new Master a bit better and sees his new home for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //there be smut here!

Master Carver seemed to be in a bit of a daze after he had collared Anders, and he just looked down at his new slave without saying anything. Anders sniffled away the last of his tears and crawled closer, nuzzling along Master’s leg and thigh. He loved being close to Master, he wanted to get to know him, to learn how to please him best. He gently stroked Master’s thigh through his soft pants as he placed little kisses to the fabric, and he smiled as his eyes zeroed in on the evidence that Master liked this as much as Anders did. Master might need to learn how to be a firm and strict Master still, but he liked it, and that was all that Anders could ask for at this point. 

“Anders, you don’t have to…” Master seemed a bit timid and flustered when Anders reached for him and started to open his pants. It was cute, really.

“Master, I am yours now, I am here to serve you in any way you see fit. If you truly don’t want to, command me to stop. Otherwise… please allow me to serve you, Master, and to bring you pleasure with my mouth” Anders whispered, opening Master’s pants further to reach inside and gently take out his cock. His mouth watered as he held it, firm and thick and just the right length, and he couldn’t help but to lean in and place a reverent kiss to the tip. Master groaned and opened his legs as if on instinct, and Anders gave him a beaming smile and shuffled between them so he could kiss and lick along Master’s shaft. It had been so long since he’d been able to show his skill to send his Master into blissful oblivion with just his mouth. He was determined to leave a great first impression, and he wanted to have this prize inside him as far as it would go, from either end, as often as possible. It was a gorgeous cock, and Anders felt like he had never wanted anything more.

“Maker, your mouth” Master moaned, and Anders couldn’t resist any longer and swallowed him down. He relaxed his throat and took Master down to the root. He was a well-trained slave after all, he would take all of his Master’s cock and love all of it. Master gave a surprised shout, and bucked his hips into Anders’ mouth. Anders gave a pleased little hum and started sucking. His own cock was hard and leaking, and screaming for attention and touch, but Anders knew to ignore it. He lived for his Master’s pleasure, and his cock belonged to Master as well. He wouldn’t touch it unless given permission. And it wasn’t important, either way. The only thing that was important was Master, and keeping him happy. So Anders sucked, with all the skill he had, and made love to Master’s cock as if it was the last thing he would do on this earth. 

It seemed that Master hadn’t gotten off in quite a while, for it didn’t take long for him to climax with another shout, and Anders greedily drank every last drop that Master gave him before gently licking him clean and tucking him back in with another kiss to the tip of his cock. “Thank you for letting me serve you, Master” he murmured and bowed his head, touching it to Master’s thigh in supplication. He had missed this so much. He had missed being owned, had missed giving himself away like this. He was finally whole again. 

“Don’t you want to finish too?” Master asked him, his hand idly stroking Anders’ hair again. It was the most sumptuous feeling, and Anders hoped that Master would continue petting him even once he got used to Anders’ presence.

“Only if Master wishes me to” he easily replied, not bothered by the fact that he was still hard and aching. It was only proper for a slave to have a hard on for his Master after all, to show how he desired him. If he got pleasure out of it wasn’t something a slave should concern himself with.

“And if I say no?” Anders chuckled a little and took Master’s hand, kissing it again. “Then I will not finish. Whether I get to come is not my decision, Master. You can lock me up in chastity, or edge me for hours, have me hard all the time but never let me orgasm, milk me dry, whatever you wish. I am here for your pleasure.” And of course, if his Master commanded him, he would obey. He was sure that he would start to test his limits at some point, act up and break rules just for the sake of testing his Master, but not now. Now he had a new Master, and Master deserved all of his devotion and loyalty. 

“Then I don’t want you to finish” Master said, sounding more sure of himself now. He stood and looked down at Anders. “I want you to come out into the main room with me, hard and naked. But I don’t want anyone else to touch you. I want them to see that you are just for me. That you are hard for me and only obey me. That there is finally someone who wants me like this.”

Anders simply nodded and easily sat up on all fours to crawl after Master. He was unbothered by his nudity, or his collar, or his hard cock. This was how Master wanted him, so this was how he would be, and he would be proud of it. He gave Master Carver a grateful smile as the man held the door for him so he could crawl through, and then he set off after him, always one pace behind, even without a leash. Anders loved leashes, but he was well-trained enough that he didn’t  _need_ one. But maybe Master would give him one anyway…

But now, it seemed, it was time to meet Master’s friends. He was Master’s birthday present, after all, and presents were often shown around and shown off after they were received. If they were pleasing, at least. Anders was proud to be pleasing for Master.

He followed after Master, and was led into the main room where it was warm and smelled like food. There were lots of voices, and lots of pairs of feet, but Anders did not look around. The other people didn’t matter after all. Master might rent him out, or share him with others, and he would do his very best to please them to make his Master proud, but they didn’t matter. Only his Master mattered to Anders now.

The room fell quiet when they entered, and Anders could almost feel the guests’ gazes on him. When Master stopped walking to sit down somewhere, Anders crawled to him to nuzzle against him again, and settled with his head in Master’s lap.

“So… guys, this is Anders” Master spoke, and he sounded proud of his new slave as he did. It made Anders’ heart swell, to know that he already filled his Master with pride. “He’s… he’s my pet now. He’ll stay with me and serve me from now on.” There was a bit of murmuring in the room, a female voice remarking that she’s like a piece of that ass, and a deep male voice pointing out that slavery was wrong and that people who just saw it as a lifestyle should be punished. Anders didn’t care though, he relaxed into his Master and let himself get lost in the feeling of that hand carding through his hair again. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Master asked him after a while, and Anders shook his head. “I only ate this morning, Master.” He was curious as to whether Master would let him eat at a table sometimes, or on the floor, or if he’d give him a bowl to eat from like a dog. 

“Well then it is time to give you something to eat, don’t you think” he murmured and moved to stand up, causing Anders to move back gracefully. It wouldn’t do to hinder Master’s movement, after all. “Stay here” Master told him, and Anders obediently nodded, shuffling about until he could kneel next to Master’s chair, letting his eyes drift about the room. He didn’t look anyone in the eye, but let himself see what other people there were. It was always good to know who Master’s friends were.

As it turned out, it was neither of those options. Master came back with soft bread in his hands and made Anders kneel before him as he handfed him. And Anders took every piece with a soft breath of thanks and made sure to kiss Master’s fingers as he took it. Master seemed pleased, and that was good. In the beginning, it was always a lot of trial and error, to find out what a Master liked and what they didn’t like. But it had been a couple of hours now and Anders had not yet displeased Master, so this was going really well. 

Anders ate until he was full, and Master seemed to understand when Anders started playfully butting his nose against the bread instead of taking it into his mouth. “Done?” he asked, and Anders nodded with a smile. 

“Okay. So let’s go home then. I should show you were you live now” Master Carver said and rose again to go and bid goodbye to his friends and Hawke. If he thought about it, Anders figured they were probably brothers. They looked alike, and they also had the same last name. There also seemed to be a sister, with the same dark hair and blue eyes, but Anders couldn’t find out if she was younger or older than Master on first glance. Maybe Master would tell him at some point, if he thought that Anders should know about that. 

Anders only nodded at Hawke to tell him goodbye, and uttered a soft thank you to him for taking care of him until he was given into Master’s care. Then he followed Master outside and was very surprised when they only walked for a few steps – actually walked, Master had allowed him to walk when outside – and then re-entered the same estate through a side door. 

It seemed to be a wholly different unit though, closed off in itself and not joined with the main house through any doors. It was smaller than the main estate, of course, but still fairly sizeable and luxurious. There was a fire burning merrily in the sitting room, and the doors to the adjoining rooms were open so Anders could take a peek inside. There was a bedroom with a big, soft looking bed with Warden blue sheets, a library with a second fireplace and a cozy couch, a kitchen that looked frighteningly unused, and an ensuite with a bathtub that made Anders want to sink himself into warm water for the next few hours.

He followed Master to the bedroom and sat at his feet as he changed into something more comfortable to wear. “So what can you do, besides giving glorious blowjobs and convincing me to take on a slave?” Master asked, and Anders chuckled as he leaned up and kissed his chest. 

“I can do whatever Master wants. If I can’t do it yet, I will learn it. I can cook, I can clean, run a household. I’m skilled in the bedroom, I can take pain, I can take humiliation, and I will learn to be the best I can be for you” he replied, looking up at Master in adoration. He was so handsome, and strong, but also such a kind soul, Anders could tell that much already even though they hardly knew one another yet. “Master can just give me a task, and I will do it. You should not worry about me, I am here now to make your life easier and more pleasurable. I will look after you now, care for you, serve you.”

Master let out a soft laugh at that and bent down to take Anders’ face in his hands. “Can I kiss you?” he asked. Anders just nodded and looked at Master’s lips with longing. “I would be honoured if you would deign to bestow a kiss upon me, Master” he whispered, but the end was already swallowed up by Master’s lips, meeting Anders’ own in a soft, yet demanding kiss. It was everything he could have wanted, yet not enough. Anders leaned up, pushing into the kiss to taste and feel more of his Master, and was rewarded with Master’s tongue coming out to plunder Anders’ mouth. It was truly wonderful.

After Master had pulled back, Anders let out a little happy sigh and kept his eyes closed for a while before opening them and sending a dazed look up to his Master. “That good?” the man asked him, causing Anders to blush. “I’ve always wished for it” he admitted with a little shrug. “But none of my former Masters wished to kiss a slave. Thank you for granting me a kiss” he replied with a smile. In response, Master leaned down and gave him another breathtaking kiss, just like the first.

“I admit I don’t know much about being a Master yet, but I think kissing you is very much the right thing. If you’re good. Good slaves should get kisses” he announced, and then nodded to himself as if to confirm it. 

“How do you feel about sleeping at my feet? The bed will be big enough for both of us. And there isn’t really enough space for you to sleep anywhere else, at least not in the bedroom. And you’ll sleep in here with me.” Anders smiled at him and nuzzled into his hip again. “I’d be grateful to be allowed to sleep at Master’s feet” he replied, and when Carver gestured him to hop up onto the bed, he did not hesitate to crawl up and curl up at the foot of the bed, at his Master’s feet, where he belonged. 

They would need to sort out a lot of things, set a lot of rules. They would need to decide what Anders was allowed to do and when and how he had to conduct himself in front of others. Master would need to decide whether Anders was allowed to look at him, touch him, wake him, speak to him without explicit permission. But all those things would need time, Anders knew. For now he was happy where he was, curled up under one edge of the blanket, Master’s feet shoved under him where they would stay nice and warm, like they should, his nose buried into the back of Master’s knee. It was perfect, and he would not want to be anywhere else. And as Master’s soft snores started to fill the room, Anders was sure he had never heard a more lovely sound. 


	3. Experimenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders teaches Carver some techniques for keeping one's pet in check.

There was the sound of a key in the door, and Anders immediately hurried out of the kitchen to kneel down beside the door and bow, his forehead touching the floor. Only moments later, the door opened and Master stepped in. 

“Welcome home, Master” Anders greeted him and crawled forwards, carefully unlacing Master’s boots and taking them off before kissing his feet. “I hope you had a good day.” It was one of the rules they had agreed one, a ritual Master wanted to try. Anders had loved the idea, and now he always greeted Master at the door, on his knees, took off his boots and kissed his feet. Master had felt weird about it the first few times, Anders knew, squirming and blushing and moving to unlace his boots by himself, but now he just dropped onto the bench next to the door and held out his feet for Anders to get to work. Like he should, Anders was there to make life easy for him after all.

Now he put Master’s boots to the side to brush off the dirt later when it had dried and shuffled back to Master to receive his customary hair ruffle that he always got if Master was pleased with him. He had been thinking about suggesting that he cut his hair so it could be ruffled better, but maybe it wasn’t quite time for that yet. He smiled and nuzzled into Master’s hand before standing and going ahead to the kitchen. He was allowed to walk outside of kneeling and erotic contexts for now, Master thought it was taking too long and would hurt his knees to have him crawl everywhere. Anders wouldn’t have minded, but Master’s wish was law. So he walked to the kitchen to check on the stew one last time.

“Dinner is done, Master, you have come home just in time for it” he declared as he filled a sizeable bowl for Master and added a nice chunk of freshly baked bread before filling a smaller bowl for himself. He placed Master’s bowl on his place at the table and then stood to the side, holding his own bowl. Master allowed him to sit on the table sometimes, but mostly he knelt on the floor for mealtimes. He did not want to assume though so he waited for Master to direct him. Once he was properly situated on the floor at Master’s bidding he waited for Master to start eating before tucking into his own dinner. He wasn’t a Master chef but he was getting better and better, learning how to cook to his Master’s tastes. 

“I want to spank you later” Master announced as they were halfway through dinner, and Anders beamed up at him. 

“Of course, Master, whatever you wish, however you wish. Thank you for telling me.” Master smiled indulgently at him and nodded before resuming eating his dinner. 

After dinner, he waited until Anders had cleared away their plates and washed up before he approached him again, with a satisfied smirk on his face. “Well then, time to bend you over and see what all the fuss is about” he grinned, and Anders couldn’t help but to smile back at him. 

“Of course, Master. Where do you wish me to be?”

“In the bedroom, for starters, bent over to present that lovely ass of yours.” Anders nodded, and went to do exactly that. He spread his legs a little and bent over, resting his hands on the mattress as he straightened his back and legs to push his ass out. He knew he looked delightful like this. Maybe this was delightful enough for Master to finally want to use him properly. Master hadn’t fucked him yet, had said that the time wasn’t right and that he still wanted to wait. What he wanted to wait for, Anders didn’t know, but Master would tell him if he wished to share, he was sure of that. And if he didn’t want to share, that was alright as well. 

He wriggled his butt a little and listened to Master’s breathy laugh behind him along with the sound of him undoing his belt. “What kind of spanking will this be, Master?” he asked, wriggling a bit more just for the fun of it. “Will I be punished? Is it a fun spanking? A maintenance spanking? A reward spanking?”

There was the touch of Master’s hands on his behind, and then both his cheeks were given a firm squeeze. “A fun spanking for now, I think. A try-out spanking, maybe? I’ve never done this, and I want to see what the fuss is about before I need to punish you for the first time.” He patted Anders’ butt a bit more firmly and then retreated this hand. “What do you think I should use? For a fun spanking and the first time?”

Anders looked back at him over his shoulder and smiled. He loved how easy it was with Master, and how they could have fun together and talk, and how Master never belittled him for being a slave, but always stayed in charge. “Well, your hand is always good if you want to get a feel for how hard you’re hitting, because you’ll feel it yourself. A brush or paddle is also great for beginners, and gives a bit more of an impact and visual result at the end. If you want to use the belt or a flogger or whip you will need to be able to aim well lest you accidentally hurt my… more delicate parts. As would be well within your right, of course, Master, but those are usually not the implements used when first trying it out.”

There was a bit of silence, and then a little swat to Anders’ rear. “Stay like this, I’ll get a wooden spoon from the kitchen. I don’t want to hurt you. Not unintentionally, at least.”

With that, Master left the room, but he returned a little later and announced himself with another swat to Anders’ backside. “Okay… I’ll start with my hand then, and switch to the spoon later… if that’s okay?”

Anders chuckled a little and pushed himself up so he could look at Master. “You’re the Master here, you decide, remember? But yes, please, I would like a spanking.” He bent back down, and almost as a retribution for his cheekiness Master started to spank him immediately. The first few blows were still very timid, and Anders hardly felt them at all. But Master was smart, and a fast learner, and soon they came harder, more measured, and started to have a sting to them. In between, Anders always wiggled his butt enticingly, and kept throwing coy glances over his shoulder. 

“Count the slaps” Master told him eventually after a little while. “And thank me for each one. I’ll switch to the spoon now, my hand hurts.”

“As Master wishes” Anders replied and braced himself for the harder sting of a wooden spoon. It took a few moments, but when it finally came, Anders gasped and closed his eyes. He had missed this so much. To feel that sting on his ass, and to know that he was in for more of it. He wasn’t used to being spanked without being punished, but he surely wasn’t complaining. 

“One, Master. Thank you for spanking me, Master. May I please have another?”

_Smack._ The second one was already a bit harder, and Anders could tell that Master Carver would be working his way up to see how hard he would be able to hit. “Two, Master. Thank you. May I please have another, Master?” Master hadn’t asked him to ask for another one, but a good slave did more than just what was asked of him, and anticipated the Master’s wishes. And for now, Anders was a very good slave. But if Master thought about punishing him with such a delicious spanking, he might just need to think about breaking a rule soon. A small one at first, to test Master, to be punished without truly angering him, but he could already feel it itching inside him, the need to be punished, to be put into his place. He wanted to be spanked until he cried and begged for forgiveness, but this was not the time for it, and he knew it. 

Master took his time spanking Anders, and after a while he started to whimper, squirming a bit under the swats. It was only half for show, his butt also started to heat up considerably and the swats started to leave a lingering sting that would be with Anders for the next while. He still kept on counting though, never missing a number and always thanking his Master. Every few swats or so, Master would ask him how he was doing, and Anders would always smile to himself as he answered. Master was so considerate. 

“How are you doing? Still good?” Master asked after they had reached a hundred swats, and Anders wriggled his ass in reply. “Yes, Master. It’s hurts deeper down now, like I’ll have trouble sitting tomorrow.”

“You’re bruising here, a little” Master told him, pressing his finger into the bruise to demonstrate just where it was. Anders could definitely feel it, and likely would for the next few days. “Maybe we should stop now… keep more for when you’ve been bad.” 

The spoon came to lie next to Anders on the bed, and then there were Master’s gentle hands stroking over his sore skin. He pushed back into those hands and turned his head to give Master a soft smile. “Thank you, Master. Has this been pleasing to you?”

“It’s very good, yes. I love seeing your butt turn this shade of red. And it’s so warm now. A little heater all by itself. Maybe I should let you sit on my lap and read a little before bed, just to feel you and have you keep me warm.” He tugged on Anders’ torso until he stood, and gave Anders a soft kiss. He did that once in a while, whenever he was particularly pleased with Anders. Anders treasured them all as if he’d been granted the most desirable of rewards, for that was exactly what a kiss from Master was. 

“I’d love to keep you warm, Master. Could I… if that would please you, I mean… would it be okay if you held me for a while when I sit on your lap?” It had been a session for fun, really, and he didn’t feel all that out of it, but he wasn’t sure how much Master knew about aftercare or if he cared to provide any. Anders always loved snuggling after he got punished or after a session where he suffered because Master wanted it, it was the best part of it, really. So he hoped that Carver would indulge him as well, and allow him the occasional cuddle.

“Of course! I just beat your ass, after all, the least I can do is give you some cuddles” was the reply, and as Master sat down in front of the fireplace Anders eagerly crawled into his lap, settling himself in Master’s arms. Master’s strong, warm arms. He gave a happy little purr as Master indulgently started to pet his back, and after a while the warmth from the fire and Master’s arms and the safe feeling from the dull ache in his backside were enough to lull him to sleep, right there in his Master’s lap, where he belonged. 


	4. The Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever stays hidden for long.

He hadn’t really meant to keep it a secret, it just had never come up. Anders was a mage, and proud of it, but he knew that most people thought that mages belonged in the Circles or should be made Tranquil, so he had learned to keep quiet about it. While he had been with Master Carver, there had just never been a good opportunity to mention that he was a mage, and by now it felt weird to just mention it out of the blue. They had been together for weeks now, bordering on months, and it was too late to just suddenly mention that oh, by the way, Master, I can do magic. 

But of course, nothing ever stays hidden for long. It happened one day that Master had taken him over into the main estate, and they were waiting for some of Hawke’s friends to show up. Bethany was already there, and Anders was talking with her while sitting on the ground next to Master’s armchair and leaning into his legs. He liked talking to Bethany, she always took him seriously and never treated him differently for the fact that he wore a collar and did her twin’s every bidding. It was important to him, that while he would do anything for Master he was on the same level as anyone else. If Master commanded it, he would drop to his knees for whoever Master wished, but until then he was their equal, and Bethany understood that. He liked her sweetness and sincerity, and the fact that she was such a sunshine but would not let anyone walk over her. She was a strong woman. If he wouldn’t be Carver’s dedicated slave now he wouldn’t have minded serving her. But now he had her as a friend, and maybe that was even better.

They were just talking about how they were both finding Kirkwall to be grey and suffocating when the door opened, and a fiercely glaring Aveline came walking in, along with Isabela and Varric. The latter was clinging to the pirate and hopping along on one leg and cursing up a storm about bandites.

“What happened?” Bethany asked, hopping to her feet and running over to hover next to the dwarf. 

“Bandits got a hit in, smashed my ankle” he grumbled and let the ladies help him onto a chair. “Not a chance you know some healing magic, Sunshine?”

Bethany chewed her lip and gave him an apologetic glance. “I could conjure some ice to help cool it down so it won’t swell so much?” she offered.

Anders watched them, his fingers twitching with the need to heal. He looked up at Master, but he was watching Varric, apparently also at a loss as to what to do. So Anders decided that this was the time to risk punishment for acting against the rules or for not telling Master earlier, but it had to be done now. He got to his feet and smoothed down his frilly dress. Not that it covered much, the top was sheer so his nipples showed through and half his butt and dick were showing under the edge of it, but it didn’t matter. His power as a healer had nothing to do with his clothes after all. He stepped closer and gently crouched down next to Varric, taking his injured foot in his hands to inspect it.

“I can help” he told them and carefully started taking his boot off. He had plenty of practice at that now, taking off Master’s boots every day and all that. Once the boot was off, the sock soon followed, and by the time he was prodding at the ankle and checking the skin for bruises and discolorations he had forgotten everything around him, completely absorbed in the healing, and he didn’t even hesitate before he called healing magic to his fingers and let it seep into the busted ankle, feeling the bone and tissue knit back into place under his hands. 

Once it was done, he cast a shy smile up to Varric and placed his foot on the ground again. “There you go” he murmured and hastily stood, making his way back across the room to kneel at Master’s feet again, bowing his head. 

“Forgive me, Master, if I overstepped” he murmured, but a soothing hand in his hair held him back from speaking further. 

“I didn’t know you were a mage” Master wondered, and tilted Anders’ chin up to look at Carver. “I didn’t know you were a _healer.”_ He didn’t look angry, but awed, and Anders felt himself flush. 

“There are still things you don’t know about me yet, Master” he murmured and turned his head so he could kiss Master’s palm. “I hope I did not offend.”

“ _Thank you.”_ Master’s eyes were sincere as he spoke, and he gave Anders a soft smile. “We could use more of that sort of surprises, sometimes. You… were a healer, before? At some point?”

Anders nodded, squirming a bit uncomfortably with the knowledge that all eyes in the room were on him. “I was. Or still am. I never really stopped. I had a knack for healing when I learned, so they decided I should be a healer, and that’s what I came to be.”

“Who’s they?” Master asked, surely catching the way Anders spoke to his scarred wrists with disgust in his voice as he explained his healing abilities. Now he swallowed and looked up at Master. “I would… Please Master, I don’t wish to speak about this now.” Especially not in front of everyone. If anyone needed to know, it would be Master and Master only. 

“Of course” Master nodded, and then somehow he was rising, and Bethany came to hug Anders and thank him and tell him goodnight, as did almost everyone else, and then they were leaving, and it was just the two of them again. 

“I did not mean to pry” Master told him as they entered their apartment, but Anders simply shook his head. “It is your right to know, if you wish to know. I just… I would rather just tell you alone. And if it pleases Master, then maybe another day?”

“Another day is okay” Master replied, and took Anders’ hand. “But I think it is time now. I am proud of you, and wish to show you just how proud.”

Anders grinned, and eagerly followed Master into bed. It seemed his ass had finally gone unfilled for long enough. Maybe wearing such a revealing dress had helped things along after all. He had gone out of his way to wiggle his half-clad ass at Master all day long already, and it seemed that it would finally pay off. 


	5. Overstepping the Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carver makes a mistake. Anders has to pay for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //warnings for both Anders and Carver not being in a place mentally and emotionally in this one and some minor injuries.

The door fell shut with a loud thud before Anders had even really registered that it was open, and he quickly hurried out of the kitchen, already berating himself for not realising earlier and not being there when Master arrived. He rushed over, dropping to his knees in front of Master to reach for his boots, but instead of Master allowing him to take of his boots like usual he received a kick to his hands and a grumble from Master as he unlaced his boots himself. 

“Master?” Anders asked, hesitation in his voice. Why would Master reject him like that? Had he done something wrong? Maybe Master was displeased that he had not been at the door already when Master arrived?

“Bend over the bench” Master ordered, in a voice that brooked no resistance. So Anders simply nodded and rose, bending over the bench next to the door as instructed and presenting his ass. Master had never been like this before, but there was something in his face that made Anders hesitate to ask. He could just hope that Master would be placated soon again. Anders had made his favourite for dinner, and maybe they could enjoy it together after Master had punished Anders. Maybe he would even choose to share with Anders why he was being punished.

The first hit came out of nowhere, and Anders winced as he realised that it must be Master’s belt that he was using. Master had never used the belt before. “Thank you, Master” he murmured, without even being asked, but Master just grunted and hit him again. He really must be angry with Anders, to behave like that. Maybe he had forgotten some duty, or upset Master with his behaviour that morning?

He couldn’t figure it out, but he kept thanking Master even as his winces got louder and he started to flinch from the pain of the hits. This was further than Master had ever taken it, and he still didn’t stop. He was relentless, and beat Anders over and over and over again with the belt, ignoring anything Anders said, whether he thanked him or asked what he had done, and he also ignored it when Anders started to beg for him to stop, and when he started crying. It wasn’t long after that Anders was sobbing, leaning against the wall behind the bench, his face buried in his arms as he cried, trying to stand still for Master. He had long given up on thanking him, or trying to count. He just hoped that it would be over soon, and that Master would be proud of him. Master was always proud of him when he managed to take a lot of hits. Master had never made him cry before though, but if Master wanted to, he could, of course.

He had no idea how long it was until Master finally stopped beating him, his skin long since split open in places and bleeding. Without a comment, Master dropped the belt and walked away, leaving Anders to lean against the wall and cry himself out, even as he still begged and thanked Master under his breath, an automatism at this point. 

Finally, when he had cried himself out, Anders gingerly kneeled and picked up the belt, then crawled through the house to see where Master had gone to. He found him in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a bowl of dinner. It hurt a bit, to see him eating while he had left Anders out there by himself, but maybe this was still part of his punishment? If he only knew what he was being punished for… it must have been severe, but Anders couldn’t remember anything. Nothing that would warrant such a punishment anyway.

He crawled over to master, wincing as he knelt up and touched his sore butt with his heels. Nonetheless, he offered the belt to Master, knowing that he would want it back now that they were done. But where he had been hoping for kindness and maybe a gentle touch, he was disappointed.

“Leave me alone” Master hissed, ripping the belt from his hand and backhanding him across the face. Master had never hit him in the face before. Anders felt cold dread creeping into his stomach, and his heart seemed to stop, but he swallowed it all down and bowed.

“Of course, Master. As you wish” he whispered before crawling off, into the bedroom. He still didn’t know what he had done wrong. Maybe Master was displeased with his overall performance. Maybe Master had realised that Anders was useless, not good for more than cooking and fucking. Maybe Master had tired of Anders already. He would just need to be better.

He just wished Master would tell him, and maybe praise him for taking his punishment well. 

His ass seemed to be on fire every time he moved, but he didn’t heal it. Master had not allowed him to heal it, and he belonged to Master, so he wasn’t allowed to heal it on his own. Maybe Master wanted him to hurt, for the message to sink in further. Maybe Master wanted him to think about what he did wrong before he told him what the punishment was for. 

Anders crawled into the corner of the bedroom and curled up on the floor, feeling cold and alone and miserable. He didn’t know what he had done wrong, and Master wouldn’t tell him. He had displeased Master so much that he didn’t even want to speak with him anymore. Anders’ presence alone had offended Master so much that he had sent him away rather than allowing him to serve him, or at least be in his presence. 

He stifled another sob in his arm. He should be quiet, he wouldn’t want to upset Master by making ugly crying noises when he would come to sleep soon, Master wished to not be disturbed after all. 

That night, for the very first time since coming to Master’s house, Anders did not sleep in the bed with Master. 

The next morning, Master found him when Anders was making breakfast, Anders heard him shuffling his way into the kitchen. 

“Morning” he murmured and wrapped his arms around Anders from behind to drop a kiss on the nape of his neck.

“Good morning, Master” Anders greeted him, and did not turn around. It took everything in him not to flinch when Master touched him, he was still so sore, and he didn’t know what had offended Master so badly, how could he be better if Master didn’t tell him? 

“Sorry about yesterday, by the way, I was in a bad mood and needed to let it out” Master told him then, and Anders almost dropped the pan he was holding. Master hadn’t even been angry at him? Master had been upset because of something else and hadn’t bothered to tell Anders? He’d made Anders believe that he had been bad and punished him with a belting and with ignoring him, and all the time it had been something else entirely? He took a deep breath, trying to get himself under control before he made a biting remark at Master.

“It is alright, Master. It is your right to use me as you wish.”

“Is something wrong?” He must have sounded off, for Master was taking a step back now before coming to stand next to Anders, frowning at him. “Are you okay?”

_You could have asked me that last night after you whipped my ass raw, but instead you went on brooding and didn’t even allow me to have dinner,_ Anders thought. But he just shook his head and served Master his breakfast. “Everything is as it should be, Master.” Master had decided that Anders’ arse should be in the state that it was, after all. Anders wasn’t sure if Master had decided that Anders should feel this terrible, but it wasn’t a Master’s job to concern themselves with a slave’s feelings.

“Good. Come on then, fix yourself a plate and sit down at the table, have some breakfast too” Master told him as he sat down himself to dig into what Anders had cooked for him. Anders frowned a little but nodded, serving himself a small portion and walking over to the table. There was no way he would sit with the state his ass was in, but he also couldn’t disrespect Master’s order. So he sat, gingerly, and trying not to wince as his sore skin touched the seat of the chair. 

“Thank you, Master” he murmured and started to eat, his gaze firmly fixed on the table between them. He felt bad for holding a grudge against Master, but he also didn’t think it was fair that Master hadn’t told him what it was about, and that he hadn’t checked up on Anders at all. Maybe it was his way of trying to teach Anders that he truly belonged to Master now? That he didn’t matter at all? Maybe he just was that unimportant… just a hole to fuck and a toy to beat. He felt his lips quiver, and took another bite of his breakfast. He wouldn’t cry in front of Master now. 

“You’re not normally this subdued. Is it because of last night? If I hurt you, please forgive-“

“There is nothing to forgive” Anders cut in, voice hard. It wasn’t a slave’s place to interrupt the Master, but he couldn’t take it anymore now.

“Of course there is, you’re upset with me, something happened.” Master pushed, looking at Anders beseechingly. And somehow, that did it.

“No, there isn’t! Can’t you see? There isn’t ever anything to forgive or to be sorry for, because I am your slave, and you decide what is happening, and my consent and my forgiveness is always a given. I cannot forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive. It is within your right to hurt me and to beat me, and you chose to do so. And then you chose to not comfort me, as is your right. You chose to not allow me to heal my arse, as is your right. There is nothing to forgive, and nothing to be sorry for. You did not do anything against my consent, so there is nothing to apologize for.”

He had stood up, sometime during his speech, the pain in his backside unbearable now that there was pressure on it, and he dumped the remainder of his breakfast into the bin without glancing at it again, he wasn’t hungry anyway. 

“Anders, please. Something happened, and you’re upset. I never said you couldn’t heal yourself, please do. What has you so upset now, I don’t understand!” Master sounded truly distressed over this, so Anders cast a healing charm at himself and then huffed, moving to kneel in front of Master again. 

“It should be none of your concern whether I am upset or not, Master, I will serve you regardless. You merely damaged my trust in you, but as a slave it is important that I obey, not that I trust you. I will serve you to the best of my ability no matter how you choose to treat me. I am your slave, Master, and you are my world. You are everything to me, and nothing can change that.”

Master was silent for a long time, and then there was a hand in Anders’ hair. The same gentle hand that always pet his hair when he had done well, but now it caused him to flinch. 

“Help me understand, please. How exactly have I damaged your trust in me?” Master asked. Anders’ ears must be defective, for Master sounded close to tears somehow. He didn’t want to answer, as it might sound accusing to Master’s ears, but he could not simply leave a question unanswered, so he swallowed and told him. 

“I trusted you to stop any beating before I couldn’t take it anymore, before it went too far. I trusted you to check in with me after, to tell me what I did wrong or if I did well. Maybe give me a hug or a cuddle. I know now that that trust was misplaced, and I will not make that mistake again. Forgive me, Master.” He bent down to kiss Master’s foot, but it was pulled away before he could reach it.

Master reached down then and took his chin, tilting his head up so he had no choice but to look at the man. 

“You mean like… what you told me about aftercare? But I thought that only applied to play scenes or sexual spankings? Do I have to do that with that kind of spanking as well?”

Anders frowned and pulled out of his grip, rising to his feet.

“You don’t _have_ to do it at all, _Master_. You decide what you want to do, and what you do not want to do. If you wish to provide aftercare for me, I will gladly accept it, but I will know better than to expect it now. I apologize for any miscommunication my misconception might have caused” he replied and stiffly bowed.

“Now if I might be excused, I should go to the market to gather ingredients for tonight’s dinner.” He grabbed the basket, and some of the money that Carver always left in a jar for Anders to take if he needed it, and then walked out without waiting for an answer. If Master wished to punish him for walking out on him like that, he could do that later, but right now Anders needed to be alone before he could burst out into tears again.

He had had such high hopes in Master, and it had been going so well. But maybe he was just like all the others after all, and saw Anders as nothing more than a beating boy. Why could he never find anyone  _nice_ ? He just wanted to have someone accept him completely as he was, someone who wanted his service, who wanted to be his  _Forever Master_ . 


	6. Stitching the Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing isn't always as fast as we'd like it. Bethany is a dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //warnings for past abuse of poor Anders.

When he came home again a few hours later, Anders was surprised to see that it wasn’t Master who was waiting for him. It was Bethany, and she looked like she had cried recently. When she saw him, though, her face lit up and she stood, running towards him and hugging him tightly.

“Anders! We thought you’d left or had run off! Maker, I’m so glad that you’re back!” Anders couldn’t help but to let a small smile creep on his face, and he hugged her back for a little bit.

“I told him were I was going though, and I did. I went to the market and bought what we needed for dinner.” He showed her his basket, and she nodded, seeming relieved.

“Carver came to me when you left. He was… pretty distraught. He told me what happened. I’m so sorry, Anders. You deserve so much better than that. I honestly don’t think he realised how much he hurt you, and that he can’t just not look after you after he gave you a beating like that. He’s very upset with himself that he hurt you like that, and betrayed your trust. He’s trying to find a way to make it up to you, and I was wondering… maybe not now, but when you’ve had some time to cool down, if maybe you’d find it in you to accept an apology from him after all?”

Anders looked at her, then shrugged and reached for a carrot to start and prepare it. Wordlessly, Bethany sidled up to him and reached for a potato to do the same. 

“He doesn’t really owe me an apology, you know. He can do whatever, and it’s alright. I had hoped for something else, based on how it had been until then, but that does not matter. I am disappointed now, but the disappointment I will fade and I will learn to serve him without such expectations. It is always a learning curve in the beginning, after all, and the curve sometimes goes up and sometimes goes down.” He shrugged a little and chopped the carrot a bit more violently than its size would warrant. “I had simply thought that my wellbeing might mean something to him, but I understand that I am not an important part of his life, and I will find my proper place, don’t worry.”

He only looked up when he realised that there was only silence coming from beside him, and he found Bethany staring at him, knife still hanging in mid-air from where she had been chopping the potato. 

“But Anders, you’re the most important part in his life!” she exclaimed, and moved almost as if she wanted to shake him. “If he didn’t care about you he wouldn’t care if he upset you, much less cry his eyes out in front of me and have a panic attack about if you’ll ever forgive him!”

Now it was Anders’ turn to stare. Master had  _cried_ ? Because he had hurt Anders? Because he  _cared_ about Anders? But Anders was just a slave, it shouldn’t  _matter_ whether he was upset!

He opened his mouth to reply to Bethany, but then suddenly there was Carver standing in the doorway. Anders hadn’t even heard him come in, and berated himself for letting himself be so distracted. Master should be his sole focus, and now he hadn’t even realised that he had come home. But before he could say anything or apologize, Master was stepping forward, and then he was standing directly in front of Anders. 

“I’m sorry” he said, and Anders saw his throat moving as he swallowed, “and I know you say you can’t grant me forgiveness, but I wish to apologize anyway. I did not realise how badly I hurt you last night, and I was an idiot to think that you would be alright by yourself, that it didn’t even occur to me that you might be hurt beyond the physical level. I was upset because someone made a remark and said that I’d never have anything for myself, and that I’d never be able to keep anything dear to me because everyone would prefer my older brother, and I went home and destroyed the one thing that I have for myself, and that I want to keep and treasure, and that’s you. I hurt you because I was an ass and I was only focused on my own feelings, and I even sent you to bed without dinner.

“I know I can order you to do anything and that you’ll be good and follow my commands, but I still want to ask you for your help. Can you help me to learn how to be better? I know now that I destroyed a lot of trust between us last night, but I wish to rebuild it. I know I can trust you to follow me wherever I go, and I want you to be able to trust me again that I’ll catch you when you fall, even if I’m the one to throw you down in the first place. I… I want us to work out, Anders. You’re important to me. You’re very important to me.”

Master was looking at him almost beseechingly, and Anders found himself at a loss for words. In the end, he looked down, fiddling with his fingers only to have something to do as an outlet for his nervous energy.

“I’ve never been important to anyone” he murmured in the end, and looked at Master through a curtain of unshed tears. “I was just one of too many kids when I grew up, convenient to dispose of when my magic surfaced. Then I was just one of the mages, a nuisance to keep under control, to lock away and to break apart when I didn’t stay in line. And my previous Masters… they liked me because they thought I was pretty, and because I fuck well, or because they wanted a bratty slave. They didn’t know me as a person. They didn’t care about me as a person. I never trusted them. I never expected them to care for me, because I knew they didn’t. They wanted me as a sex slave, nothing more. My last…” He swallowed, and blinked away some tears before he could speak on. “My last Master loved to spank me, to beat me. He loved to make me bleed. He never respected my limits, never stopped even if he went too far. One night, he whipped me, and whipped me, and just never stopped. I couldn’t take it anymore, and I wanted to get away. I wanted to get away so badly that I used my safeword. Not the play kind, the one that will end the contract. I’ve always wanted to be a slave, to serve, and he pushed me so far that I wanted to get away so badly that I ended the contract. He ignored it. He just kept on going, and said that we’d be done when he said so, and not when I did. I was his slave, after all.”

Anders looked down at his hands, and was almost surprised that they were shaking. “When he was done, I was barely conscious anymore. But I healed myself, completely, and even with that I still have the scars of it on my back. I walked out on him then, and vowed to never trust another Master again. I would serve them and live for them, but I wouldn’t trust them. And then I met you, and I couldn’t help it. I trusted you. I didn’t only open my soul to you, I opened my heart to you. And you trampled on it. I will keep on serving you, Master, and pleasing you, and living to be what you want me to be, but I don’t trust easily. If you expect that of me, that will be the one command I cannot obey.”

He couldn’t look at him anymore now, now that he knew about Anders’ nasty story, but he could still see from the corner of his eye that Master was coming closer. And then there were those strong but gentle arms around him, and Master was petting his hair. 

“I don’t expect anything from you, Anders, but just as you strive to make me happy, I strive you make you happy” he whispered into Anders’ hair, and somehow that did it.

It was like a dam was broken, and the well that had been filling with hurt and tears ever since Master had come home last night was emptying. Anders cried into Master’s shoulder, getting snot and tears all over it, and Master just held him and patted his back, endlessly patient. At some point, Anders felt a different hand, gently grasping his own and extracting the knife that he was somehow still holding, and then Anders wrapped his own arms around Master and held on to him as he cried. He sobbed out all his hurt and his heartbreak, and stammered incoherent things, and through some divine wonder Master didn’t seem to mind. He held him through it all, as if he truly was something precious, as if he could ever mean anything to someone. Like one would hold a good friend, or maybe a lover. 

As he had finally cried himself dry, Master pulled back and Anders finally saw that he had brought something with him. It was a soft blanket with little cat faces stitched on it. Anders had eyed it longingly the week before but Master had said that they didn’t need it. And now he had bought it, just for Anders’ sake? He unfolded it now and wrapped it around Anders’ shoulders, gently tucking him into the warm cocoon of fluffy softness. 

“I might be your world, Anders, but you are mine. I am sorry that I hurt you, and I will do my best to make it up to you. I will certainly never leave you untended to after a beating again, and I will always warn you ahead of time what sort of punishment it is” Master promised, and Anders felt a shiver running through him. No one had ever made promises to him before, and he knew that Master meant them. Maybe he really meant something to him?

He wriggled a hand out of his blanket cocoon and took Master’s hand in his, then bent to kiss it. 

“You look cold, Master, and I have a blanket right here, maybe I could keep you warm?”

It wasn’t a  _thank you,_ it wasn’t an  _okay_ , it certainly wasn’t  _I trust you again_ . But it was a start. 


	7. Testing the Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders carefully tests his boundaries. Very cheekily, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //you will find smut here, beware~

The background noise in the Hanged Man was always really loud, even where they were sitting in Varric’s room, away from most of the rabble. But then the door opened and Isabela came in with their next rounds of drinks, and Anders learned to appreciate the relative silence and the relatively good air when the door was closed all over again. 

He was sitting on the floor, arms around his knees, head resting against Carver’s thigh as he sleepily listened to the conversation going on. They were playing cards, and had invited Anders to join in, but he had declined. He didn’t feel like interacting much today, or like chatting like friends. He just wanted to be the pet today, so he sat at Master’s feet, quietly, with his eyes closed, and just listened to the ongoing conversation.

Things between Master and him were going better again, though the trust that Anders had had in him before had still not been restored completely again. It would take time, he knew, but Master was so lovely now, and tried so very hard. He made sure to always check on Anders, to announce what he was doing, and he hadn’t even spanked Anders a single time ever since that night a few weeks back. Anders was even starting to miss it, really, but he didn’t know how to tell Master that he would please like a spanking, since Master now seemed to live in fear of hurting Anders. The mage scoffed silently to himself. He didn’t mind being hurt after all, he loved the physical pain of a spanking. And with Master being as sweet as he was now he wouldn’t hurt Anders emotionally anymore. So maybe… maybe it was time to test the boundaries.

With that thought in mind, Anders started to shift. He only wore thigh high socks and arm warmers that went high up to his upper arms, so he was able to shift almost soundlessly. He had discarded his shoes and coat at the door, Master liked him to be rather scantily clad when they were in private or only with friends. By now Anders was used to his privates being out for everyone to see, and even Isabela had mostly stopped leering. Master had made it clear that he wasn’t going to share Anders after all. Anders was his, and his alone.

Anders slowly started to migrate from his place next to Master’s legs under the table, hoping that no one would notice. It wasn’t supposed to be a show for everyone after all. But once he had managed and it seemed like no one had taken notice apart from one slightly confused glance from Master in his direction, he allowed himself a little breath of relief. Step one done. Now on to step two.

He reached out, and carefully and slowly started to unlace Master’s pants. When he peeked up at him from under the table he could see him frowning a bit, but he didn’t say anything or tried to otherwise outwardly react. That was good so far. Maybe he’d even approve of Anders being cheeky? He carefully undid his pants and reached inside, pulling out Master’s mostly flaccid cock. Mostly flaccid, but quickly hardening in Anders hand, as he noticed.

Oh, Master  _liked it like this._

He grinned to himself and nudged Master’s feet apart, wedging himself in between his legs. He could hear a little hitch in Master’s breath as he took him in his mouth, but Master was surprisingly adept at acting like nothing was going on. At least until now. 

From what he could see Master did start to look a bit constipated when Anders swallowed him down to the root and started to  _suck_ . He was pretty sure that Master was going to lose that round, but that was okay. Maybe he wouldn’t spank Anders for sucking him off then, but for making him lose a promising hand? He had no idea if his hand had been promising, but Master could always pretend. He was always right, after all.

Anders squeezed Master’s thighs and let him slip from his mouth again, only to lick up a broad stripe up the underside of Master’s cock, sighing happily to himself at the taste. Master still had one of the most gorgeous cock he’d ever had, and he loved sucking it, worshipping it, showering it with his love. And it didn’t hurt when in the end Master’s cock showered him in the evidence of Master’s pleasure either. 

He went to work for real then, trying to stay quiet while applying all his skill and devotion to making Master feel good, and getting him to climax into Anders’ mouth. He didn’t hear so much as a moan from Master, though he felt that he was getting more and more tense, and that made him feel almost giddy. He heard someone asking Master a question, and his reply sounded a bit strained. He could make out Hawke asking him if he was alright, and Master mumbling about maybe having pulled a muscle somewhere. Anders was sure it wasn’t a muscle that was being pulled though, but something else entirely. 

True to Anders’ estimation, it didn’t take long for Master to climax in Anders’ mouth, and he dutifully swallowed every last drop before gently licking Master clean and tucking him back into his pants. It was no sooner than Anders had laced him back up, finishing his laces with a lovely little bow, that Master jumped up, nearly knocking his knee in Anders’ jaw and managing to hit his hip on the table as he stood, and announced that they had to leave. Grinning to himself, Anders scrambled after him, out from under the table. He pulled on his shoes and coat in record time and waved at everyone, grinning at Isabela who was winking at him suggestively.

Of course she was the one who had realised what was going on. How could she not have.

Once outside, Master threw Anders a glare, but it wasn’t as effective seeing as he was actually trying very hard to contain a grin that was spreading on his face. Anders didn’t bother with trying but cheekily grinned back at him. They didn’t say anything, but when Master reached out to take his hand Anders went with it easily and linked their fingers together. Just like a normal couple, taking a stroll through the city. It was marvellous.

Of course, then Master looked at him and smirked. “You still have some of your snack food stuck to the corner of your mouth” he said, and giggled as Anders frantically tried to wipe his mouth lest anyone saw him walking around with come stuck to his lips. Not that he would mind much, but Master had less exhibitionist tendencies that he had. 

“So then… you were trying to get me to punish you, hm? Seems like I’ll have to come up with something then, as I’m sure you know your behaviour was absolutely not acceptable” Master berated him, and Anders turned a beaming smile on him. 

“I’m sure I will need to be put in my proper place quite thoroughly, Master. Will you please punish me for my bad, bad behaviour?” he asked, and batted his eyelashes enough to make Master laugh out loud.

It was so freeing, that they could be together like this, that they could laugh and joke around and fool around, and just have fun together, without touching on the essentials of their bond. Anders was devoted to his Master, and would follow him everywhere and to whatever end, but he loved that it all came so easily. He could laugh and joke and be cheeky, but it wouldn’t make his being on his knees for Master any less valid. And maybe, maybe Master would even feel enough at ease to start and spank him again now… at least a little. 

As it turned out, his rightful place that night was not bent over the bed, or at Master’s feet. It was laying boneless on the bed as Master kissed and sucked and massaged every last square inch of his body until he was a fluid mass of something on the bed, sure that he’d never be able to move again in his entire life. He’d never felt so comfortable ever before, he was sure of it. He wasn’t quite sure what the punishment was about this, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain.

Only, just as he was starting to drift off to sleep, there was a sharp pain in his butt, and a sound that alerted him to the fact that Master had once again grabbed a spoon from the kitchen. The spoon might just be Master’s favourite tool to spank with. Which was great, because it was Anders’ favourite tool to get spanked with. But now, he was just so relaxed and happy and sleepy---

And maybe that was exactly what Master wanted. He had put Anders in a state of relaxation and happiness, only to then pull him out of it again quite sharply, as Anders had done with him earlier. He wiggled his butt a little and sighed to himself. “One, Master. Thank you. May I please have another?”

He easily fell into the rhythm of the spanking, his face still buried in his arms, his arse heating up from the beating, his back still relaxed from the massage, and somewhere between hit twenty-five and thirty he realised that he was happy. Happy to be right here, with this person, in this situation, and that he wouldn’t want to have it any other way. He was happy, and he would learn to trust Carver again. 

He wriggled around a bit after a while, his butt starting to smart earnestly as the spanking went on. It felt good though, to be spanked again like this, to be able to relax into it, embrace it and love his helplessness and submission. He winced at the first slap that took him out of his comfort zone, that didn’t feel good anymore, screwing his eyes shut and bracing himself for more. This was a punishment, this wasn’t meant to be for him to feel good.

But just like that, it was over. The spoon dropped onto the bed next to him, and Master crawled over to lie on top of him and kiss his cheek. “There you go. You’re such a good boy, you took it so well. You’re the best slave I could ever hope for” Master praised him, and Anders felt himself start to glow even as a broad, satisfied smile spread on his lips. 

“I want to be good for you, Master” he murmured. “Master only deserves the best, I’ll be the very best for you.”

“That you will be. You already are, my dear. You make me so proud all the time, so happy to be your Master. I still can’t believe I can call you all mine. You took that punishment so beautifully, and sucked me off so nicely earlier. You make me feel like I’m in heaven all the time.”

Anders rolled around onto his back to look at Master, only to see that he had moved away to retrieve the tub with lotion. Without being prompted, Anders rolled onto his front again to allow Master to rub the cool lotion into his hot skin. “That’s because you’re my heaven, Master” he mumbled as a reply. He was sure that Master was replying something in return, but he couldn’t quite hear it anymore, nevermind understand it. He just heard Master’s soothing, calming voice, and then the soft, silky sheets were pulled over him and Master’s arms wrapped around him. He was in a soft, safe, warm cocoon of happiness. 

“Goodnight, my good boy. Sleep here with me tonight” Master told him, and Anders meant to reply and to thank him, but he couldn’t anymore because he was asleep before he had a chance to form the words. It didn’t matter though, because Master held him all night long and Anders woke up still in his arms and returned the favour of worshipping his whole body. All in all, his little experiment had been a great success, Anders concluded. 


	8. What's in a Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Fenris have _a conversation_.

“I just don’t understand” Fenris complained, looking at Anders almost beseechingly. He was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, watching Anders prepare dinner. He had been out with Hawke and Master, and they had come in and dropped him off an hour ago so that Anders could heal his leg, but then they had run off without him again after all when Anders declared that he needed some rest, slavers be damned.  
The elf and Anders had never quite seen eye to eye, Anders thought he was harbouring ill thoughts towards him because he was a mage, and maybe because of the life he chose, or something like that. He had been around enough to learn of Fenris’ past, to know what sort of life he had been subjected to. So maybe on that account it wasn’t all that weird that Fenris would look at him with contempt.  
“Why do you think it is okay to live like that? Why would you think that slavery is okay? It’s vile and disgusting and humiliating and there is nothing good about it, and it is not just some kink for you to have, you… it’s disrespectful to everyone who has been a real slave” Fenris pointed out, frowning at Anders over the rim of his mug with tea that the mage had served him.  
Anders sighed and toned down the fire before walking over and settling in the chair across from Fenris, cradling his own mug in his hands. “I don’t think that slavery is okay” he started, and took a deep breath.  
“Slavery in the form that it’s usually practised isn’t okay at all, isn’t something to condone, isn’t something anyone should do. I agree with you there. The difference between you and me is that I want to be in this place. I chose to be in this place. It is all my choice, every single thing. I consented to it, I agreed to it, and there is a word that will make it all stop. I can get up and any moment and leave, and no one will come after me or try to punish me or get me back. I am a free man, Fenris. My slavery is real only by my own choice. It doesn’t have much to do with what you called real slavery, probably. Sure, I also clean for Carver and cook for him and I sleep with him, but it’s more like a sort of relationship almost? I serve him because I wish to, and we both know that. I like to forget it sometimes, or pretend that I can forget, because it makes me feel safe to hand over control to someone else, to let him take the reigns, to worry about nothing but pleasing him and being good for him. But that only works because I know he will take good care of me, make sure that everything is alright, that I’m looked after. I like to make myself think that it’s all about him, all about pleasing him, and that my needs don’t matter, but if he started neglecting me I could just walk right out. I would walk right out, I’ve done it before. With my previous Master when he started to be abusive instead of just super controlling.  
“And that’s the difference, Fenris. What has been done to you was vile, and humiliating, and I wouldn’t for the love of the Maker wish it on even my worst enemy, but it’s not the same as what’s happening with me. I’m more like a pet, maybe, if you so will. I get pampered and cared for and that one time Carver managed to truly upset me he was so out of it that he is still apologizing for it to this day. He cares about me, like no Master would care about a normal slave. He knows that if it comes down to it, I am his equal, and this slavery thing only works because both of us choose it. I’m not saying it’s harmless, but we both know what we’re doing and we agreed to it, we both gave our consent and we know that we can retreat it again. And neither of us hurts the other, or anyone else with what we’re doing, we just…. Do our own thing.”  
Fenris was staring at him, not in a hostile manner, but rather pensive. “You really think that” he said after a while, still not letting Anders out of his scrutiny. “And you really mean it. You know what you’re doing, and you thought about it. It is not just a way to get off for you, but you wish for the whole thing. In a safe environment. You wish to be treated like someone below your Master’s station, but still worthy of affection and attention.”  
Anders nodded, not quite sure where Fenris wanted to go with that. “Yes, I think. I do not wish for true, utter slavery. What we’re doing is an illusion of it, and we both know it.” On instinct, he reached across the table and gave the elf’s arm a squeeze. “I express my freedom by submitting to someone else. You express your freedom by submitting to no one anymore. You are a free man just like me, and I would never see you hurt or subdued like that again. Your place is not at someone’s feet, mindlessly serving them, your place is as a free warrior, head held high when you walk beside Hawke. You have no one to bow to, and it is good like that. You were hurt so much in your life, you deserve all the happiness that you can get now.  
“But please, let me find my own happiness the way I want it as well. I know it must look horrible to you, me chasing an illusion of your nightmarish hell, but it means something different to me than it did to you. I will try to talk to Carver about not being so subservient anymore when in your presence, if it would put you at ease.”  
Fenris was still looking down, at Anders’ hand that was squeezing his arm, and at first, instead of giving a reply, he placed his own hand on top of Anders’. “I don’t think that will be necessary, mage. I will think about what you said. I cannot condone what you are doing with Carver, but I think I understand it better now. I understand why you want it, and how you find security in it.” He looked up then, and met Anders’ eyes with his own sharp ones.  
“I wish for you to tell me your stop word. I know Carver can get caught up in things, and if he does not realise you need an out at a time you wish to leave the contract you have with him, you need someone else who will realise, who knows your words. Carver is a good man, but slavery is not safe. Tell me your word, and I will see that you do not get hurt.”  
Anders stared at him, flabbergasted, his mouth gaping and working like a fish in the water. He could not quite believe what he had just heard. Fenris wanted to protect him, even though he did not approve of what he was doing? That was more kindness than anyone had ever shown him, aside from maybe Carver. He wanted to know his safewords just so he could make sure that Carver would stick to them if he drove Anders into using them? He could feel his eyes fill with tears, and he blinked and looked away before they could spill, but still wiped at his eyes just in case.  
He had just opened his mouth to reply to Fenris when the door fell shut, and he jumped up in surprise. “Master!” he called and rushed out into the hallway, Fenris on his heels. He dropped to his knees and reached for Master’s boots, only for Master to take a step away from him with a frown.  
“Anders, you’re dirty” he pointed out, indicating the mage’s hands. And yes, they were still coated in flour and other dinner ingredients, but he had wanted to give Master a good welcome! “And you weren’t at the door when I came home, that’s not what I expect of you, and you know it” he scolded, causing Anders to bow his head in shame.  
He felt a quick pat on his head, and the little metal tips digging into his scalp told him that it was Fenris who was saying goodbye and sliding out of the door, probably to avoid seeing even more of their display of their relationship. Anders sighed a little, then bowed to kiss the floor at Master’s feet. Maybe his punishment would be mild? Master had known that Fenris was still there after all…  
“Good thing I brought something home to punish you with” Master told him, and he sounded like a giddy little child. Anders looked up with a questioning glance, but Master shook his head. “Not now. You can stew over it for a bit, I’ll tell you after dinner. So hush, go cook, I’m hungry.”  
Anders smiled up at him, reassured that whatever his punishment would be wouldn’t be blown out of proportion this time. He gracefully rose and kissed Master’s hand before nodding and disappearing back into the kitchen, hoping that after dinner would come soon.  
After dinner had turned into after reading and before bed by the time that Master finally told Anders. He took a small satchel out of his bag and carefully unwrapped it. Anders watched him as he did, and couldn’t help but gasp when he saw what it was.  
It was made from metal, small, gentle lines that ran together in an almost flowery pattern, shiny, and golden. It was beautiful, and looked like the most precious piece of jewellery a noble woman might wear. As soon as he realised what it was, Anders dropped to his knees like a stone.  
“A cage. Master brought me a cock cage. Please Master, may I put it on? Will you put it on me? Please Master, I will be so good, I will be the best, I promise. Please, I beg you. I’ve never worn one, please Master, I want to be pure for you, chaste for you, I will wear it for as long as you please, please Master, please!” He had folded his hands in supplication, raising them up towards Master before grasping his clothes and shuffling closer, beseeching him and begging him to put it on him, right now, for as long as Master wants, just please, please Master may I try it.  
Master was looking at him with big eyes, and then burst out laughing. He laughed heartily, and only stopped when he was leaning down to kiss Anders, who eagerly melted into the kiss, still clinging to his Master’s clothes and still silently begging to be put in the cage. When Master pulled back, the laughter was still in his eyes, but he had calmed down enough to speak again.  
“I had intended this as a new form of punishment… it seems like I should have thought of it was a reward instead. But well. Yes, of course. I’ll put you into a cage, and you won’t get out of it for a week. I want to try it out, for now. I want to know how you are when I fuck you and you can’t get hard, I want to see your cock straining against the cage, I want to see you naked with nothing but the cage and the collar, locked up well and marked as my property.”  
Anders shivered, feeling himself harden at the delightful images that Carver conjured up in his mind. He lightly swatted Master against the thigh then and shook his head. “I’ll need to be soft though to be put in, my hard cock won’t fit in it, even if it’s hardly as big as yours” he explained, and Master nodded, smiling a smug smile at him.  
“Of course. And you’ll be soft soon enough again, darling. I know you can do elemental magic, so call up some ice into your hand and see how long your little sweet dick stays hard when you stroke the ice all over it, hm?”


	9. Just Anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to be with your lover without any roles attached, just the raw love between you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //warning for minor character death in this chapter! Also sexy times~

Anders was proud of himself. For the first time since he’d been put into the cage, he had managed to use the bathroom without making a mess of things. He had always thought that it would be easier, but maybe he was also just having troubles learning. He lovingly stroked along the gilded metal before tucking himself back into his lacy panties and making sure that his corset sat straight before exiting the bathroom to go back and check in the hallway. Master had been there earlier, and he had seemed very… off, but then he had gone off with Bethany and Hawke and had specifically requested Anders to stay at home. So Anders had gone about and cleaned the house some more, and made himself even more presentable, but now there was nothing to do anymore and he was getting antsy.  
What if something had happened, or if Master wasn’t doing well? He wanted to be there for Master and serve him or make him happy, but he didn’t know how he could do that when Master wouldn’t let him close. But just then, the door opened, and Master stepped in.  
Anders gave him a smile and walked over to drop to his knees in front of him, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He frowned and looked up, confused. “Master?”  
Master just shook his head, and pulled Anders back to his feet. “No Master today. No slave. Just Carver and Anders. I need it today. Please?”  
Anders frowned a little at that, but then gave a nod and stood back up. If Master wanted him to not be a slave today, then he wouldn’t be. His purpose was to make Master happy after all, in whatever fashion Master wished for. He stood and reached out, taking Master’s – Carver’s face in his hands and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. “Of course. Welcome home, Carver. Do you want to take off your boots and then join me with making dinner?”  
What Carver wanted seemed to be normalcy, and then Anders should give it to him. It seemed like something had happened indeed, it didn’t seem like it was just a random mood that had Carver requesting Anders to not act like a slave today, but it didn’t matter. Anders had realised that mostly, Carver chose to share his problems in his own time rather than when pressured, so he just smiled and waited for Carver to take off his boots and shed his coat before reaching for his hand and linking their fingers together to pull him into the kitchen.  
“I was at the market earlier and had a nice chat with the meat vendor, he gave me this really nice recipe for a stuffed roast, I wanted to try that out. Are you going to help me prepare it?” Carver just looked at him in a way that was much too grateful for someone who had just been asked to help with dinner preparations, but Anders simply smiled back and kissed his knuckles before stepping aside and grabbing a knife for each of them.  
It had never occurred to him before, but Carver didn’t know how to cook. He had always had someone else to cook for him, and somehow had never even picked up the slightest thing. Soon Anders was standing behind him, arms around Carver and hands around Carver’s hands as he guided him through the motions of chopping a carrot. He wasn’t dumb, though, so he quickly caught on and soon continued to cut the vegetable into small pieces by himself.  
It felt nice, somehow, and natural. Anders had never been in a relationship like this before, never in a place where the partners had been equals. Most of his Masters hadn’t even seen him as a romantic partner or even a potential romantic partner, but had just treated him like a plaything and fucktoy. Karl had been different, but Karl had also been a guardian and a guide for him, and while they had never had any sort of submissive/dominant dynamic, Anders had also never really felt like his equal.  
He shook himself a bit, chasing away the memories of Karl. It still hurt to think about him, but he was with Carver now, and that was more important. Carver saw him as a partner, he realised. Like a boyfriend, maybe, or a lover, only that they had an agreement that all the power was in Carver’s hands, but Carver knew that Anders could demand it back at any time. And sometimes he would force it back at Anders, like right now, apparently. He was the luckiest man, to have found Carver. One of these days he should go to see Hawke on his own again, and thank him. Maybe get him a present, even. After all it had been Hawke that had brought them together, and Carver was the perfect man for Anders. Anders just hoped that he was the perfect man for Carver as well.  
He leaned over, trying to reach for the next piece of veg, but his corset prevented him from moving too much. He wasn’t used to being this restricted, and let out a little huff of disappointment when a big hand pushed the piece closer in his direction.  
“Thanks” he murmured and straightened up again. “I hope you had something great in mind when you put me in this today. Like mind blowing sex, or giving me the greatest massage to make up for being practically immobile all day. I have to admit that it looks really sexy though. It gives me a really nice shape.”  
He looked down his body and smiled. He loved it when Carver picked out his clothes, and he always did. It had been a while since he had worn an outfit that was considered normal or at least decent by most standards, but he loved it. Whether he was mostly naked, or covered in frilly dresses or wore skimpy lingerie, or a corset, it all told him that Carver cared, and that he appreciated him and made him dress up so Carver could gaze at him some more. He loved being pretty for Carver. Maybe he could be his pretty boy tonight and get his sweet ass fucked by his most beloved cock?  
“My mother died today.”  
Oh. So there it was.  
Anders swallowed. He had known that Leandra was missing, Carver had told him about it, and had seemed upset, but he never talked about her much. Anders had seen her a few times, but she seemed wary of him and the relationship he had with her son. He got the distinct feeling that Leandra favoured Bethany, or maybe Garrett who was doing so well in establishing him in Kirkwall society. Carver seemed to be the little brother, the spare, not worth all the affection, maybe. Leandra also seemed to think that Anders held Carver back from finding a suitable wife, and had made a few nasty comments to him when Carver couldn’t hear, so after a while Anders had tried to avoid her as much as possible. He hadn’t seen her in a longer while now, and he couldn’t actually say that he minded it.  
But to hear that she was dead was something else entirely. He wouldn’t wish that for her, and she had been Carver’s mother, after all. That must be hard for him. Anders looked over, and Carver’s face was as if it was carved from stone, glaring a carrot into submission even as he sliced it. That didn’t look like he wanted to talk about it.  
Anders reached over as he saw that Carver was getting dangerously close to chopping his own fingers instead of the carrot, and took the knife away from him for a moment. “I’m so sorry, Carver” he told him, placing a hand on his arm, and he meant it. He may not have liked Leandra, but no one deserved to suddenly lose their mother. And this did not sound at all like it had been a natural sort of death.  
“What can I do for you? You know you’ll only have to ask, and I’ll do whatever I can for you.” The urge to go down on his knees was almost overwhelming now, to profess his love and devotion for Master and sidle up to him to reassure him with cuddles, to try and distract him, by being a good slave and serving him. He had to remind himself that he was being a good slave now, that he was serving Carver the way he wished Anders to serve right now, and that was not on his knees, but as an equal, looking him in the eye and meeting him on the same level.  
“I just…” Carver sighed, looking frustrated. “Can we just… normal?” He looked almost desperate, pleading, and Anders understood that it might be too early to talk about it yet. So he nodded and pulled Carver into a hug to kiss the top of his head. “Of course. Whatever you need. Let’s put the potatoes to boil so we can mash them later.”  
They continued to work, and neither of them mentioned Leandra again, but Anders made sure to be free with his touches, to lean against Carver or hug him, and he guided him through cooking their dinner almost as if he was teaching a child.  
Later, they were sitting at the table, eating, and Anders held Carver’s hand on the table the entire time. “This could almost be a date” he murmured, blushing a bit. “A nice candlelight dinner, just the two of us, staring into each other’s eyes and getting lost there. There’s just the candles missing, but I forgot to buy new ones today, we burned down most of what we had last night when we were reading before bed.”  
Carver gave his hand a squeeze, and for the first time that evening had a tentative smile on his face. “Maybe it is a date. We’ve never been on a date… so this is even our first one.” He raised their joined hands and kissed the back of Anders’ palm, causing him to blush furiously. It was his place to kiss Master’s hand, Carver shouldn’t be kissing his hand. It was rough from scrubbing so much and working around the house all day, and dirty from cooking, but Carver didn’t seem to mind.  
“Are you enjoying our first date?” he asked, and Anders nodded shyly. “I’ve never been on a date before.”  
“Never? Oh, I will have to take you out for a real date then soon. Like, a planned one, where we both dress nicely and go out, spend a nice evening somewhere. As… as just Anders and Carver, if that’s alright with you?”  
Anders laughed a little and shook his head. “You don’t even need to ask, silly. If that’s what you want, that’s what we’ll do. You decide how it’s going, after all. But yes, that would be alright with me. I find… I find that you’re the first one that I’m involved with where I don’t mind being on the same level. I love being your slave, and I wouldn’t want it any other way, but I feel like we also connect on a different level, and we have an understanding of each other that goes deeper than that” he tried to explain, and Carver nodded even though Anders felt he hadn’t even explained it right.  
“I feel the same way” his Master told him and gently squeezed his hand. “You are my slave, but you are also so much more. I enjoy sitting here with you, without roles to keep and rules to obey, but just with the two of us. I haven’t felt like that before.”  
“Neither have I. I’d be delighted to explore it more, sometime. If you’ll ask me out on a date, I’ll definitely say yes.”  
Once dinner was cleared away, Carver wrapped his arms around Anders and kissed his way along his neck. “That corset has been driving me mad all night… what do you say we go to the bedroom, take it off, and then you fuck me into the mattress? I’ve been wanting you to fuck me for so long….”  
Anders turned around in his arms to look at him with concern. “Are you sure that you wish to toni-“ Carver cut him off with a kiss, and then nodded once he had turned back. “Yes. I want to. Tonight. I just want to forget tonight, please. We can try and talk tomorrow, or something but right now just…please.”  
He looked at Carver for another moment, then nodded and leaned in to kiss him back fiercely. “Let’s go to bed then, my strapping warrior, so I can make use of your sweet arse until you see stars.”  
Carver clearly had never undone a corset before, and it took him several tries and one mistake of pulling the laces even tighter until he had done it. Untangling Anders from the mess of laces they had created was completely unsexy, but by the end they were both laughing out loud as they tumbled into bed naked, rolling over one another as they kissed and kissed and kissed. Carver kissed him almost desperately, as if he wanted to drown in Anders to forget, and Anders let him, taking him in and holding him and kissing him back. He would give Carver all the love he had, in all the ways he wanted it.  
Anders only stopped as Carver reached over to retrieve the key. He always had the key to Anders’ cage lying on the nightstand, not hidden away. It was about trusting Anders to refrain from freeing himself, and at the same time tempting him to do so. So far, Anders hadn’t even so much as looked at the key. But now he frowned, and shook his head. “My week isn’t up yet, Carver. You said a week, that’s still two days.”  
“I know, but I really want you to top tonight. We’ve been talking about trying it, and just… please?”  
Anders swallowed, thinking about it. He wanted to please Carver, and do what he wanted, but he also wanted to finish his week. He was feeling so great about it, there was just something about it that made him feel more owned, more settled, more at ease. And it made him proud that he was taking it so easily, that he was locked away for his Master’s pleasure and it was good like that.  
“We could also lock you up again after and say it didn’t happen? Because you’re not really in the role of my slave tonight…?” Carver sounded like he already knew that Anders was not going to accept that as an excuse.  
“It would… really mean a lot to me if you’d let me complete my week” Anders said, feeling a bit insecure. “Of course, if you were to order me to take it off, I would, but it would be important to me to stay locked up even tonight. I am yours, and I want to do this for you, no matter what role I take. Whether I’m just Anders, or your slave, or your pet, whether we have a candle light dinner or I kneel and lick your boots clean, I am always yours. Please, let me stay locked up tonight?”  
Somewhere during his speech Carver’s eyes had lit up, and now he slipped out of bed and went to rummage in a trunk, and triumphantly held up – a strapon dildo.  
Anders burst out laughing, and crawled to the edge of the bed to reach for it. “That’s perfect!” he exclaimed, and immediately took it from Carver to fasten it around his own hips, wriggling it around so it would sit tight and mostly comfortably with his own caged cock in the way. It ended up sitting a bit higher than his own cock was, and the angle would probably be a bit weird, but he was positive that they would manage.  
When he finally looked up from several minutes of adjusting himself and figuring out how to get himself ready, he saw Carver already lying down again, legs spread, one hand stroking himself as three fingers of the other were already up his ass, preparing himself. His eyes were blown wide and he was panting heavily, and damn, he really must have wanted this badly, to be in such a state over just watching Anders get ready.  
There was a pot of lotion still lying on the bed next to Carver, and Anders reached over to grab some and slather it on the toy. He wouldn’t want to hurt his Carver with this, after all. “Need a hand with the preparation?” he asked, and didn’t wait for a response before pulling Carver’s hand away to replace it with his own, easily pushing three fingers in and feeling around for his Master’s prostate.  
He knew he had found it when Carver arched off the bed with a shout and thrust his hips back onto Anders’ fingers. “Maker! Get your cock in me now, I need it” he panted, pushing himself towards Anders as if he could impale himself on the strapon if he just shuffled close enough.  
Never one to let his Master wait an unduly amount of time, Anders nodded and carefully retreated his fingers, then lined himself up and carefully pushed in. The angle was indeed a bit weird, and the feeling as well – being between Carver’s legs, their hips almost flush together, but his cock was still only straining against the cage, and was pressed up against the crack of Carver’s arse somewhere beneath his hole. It wasn’t a bad feeling though, and if the way Carver was moaning as any indication then it certainly wasn’t a bed feeling on his side either.  
Anders leaned down, grabbing Carver’s shoulders and pulling him up into a kiss before he started to move. Carver was holding on tightly to him, and he was looking into Anders’ eyes, moaning and panting and wriggling beneath the mage, and it was so much better than he had hoped for. “Maker, you’re divine” Carver panted, and Anders grinned down at him.  
“No, you are, I’m just worshipping you at the highest of your altars” he told him and pinched a nipple, causing Carver to buck up and cry out. His nipples were so sensitive, it was sweet. He always loved them being played with even when he was topping, but it seemed to Anders as if it reaction was even better now. Maybe it was just the heightened sensation because he was bottoming now.  
He easily found a rhythm, even more easily than the previous times he had topped, back in the Circle or occasionally even with his former Masters. There was something exceptionally freeing about not having to worry about his own pleasure, about not chasing his own release. He was topping now, but it was all about Master’s pleasure, all about making Carver feel great. He reached down with his still-slickened fingers and wrapped them around Carver’s cock, lovingly starting to stroke him.  
“If you ever want to do this again, we could do it so I’m fucking you with a normal dildo and suck you off at the same time” he suggested, and Carver’s garbled, moaned response suggested that the idea would be well-received. Well, it certainly was a thought to store away for later. For now, he sped up his movements and let his hips snap against Carver’s, stroking him in time with his thrusts. “You’re gorgeous like this” he told him, surprised by how sable his own voice still sounded. Probably courtesy of his cock not getting hard.  
“So great, so beautiful. Like one of the ancient gods, otherworldly and perfect. You’re wonderful, it’s such a gift to see you like this, my handsome Master, my precious lover. Let go of everything, just feel. Feel what I’m giving you, feel how much I love you. Let yourself go, and trust me. I’ll catch you when you fall, and make you fly. You’re good like this, so gorgeous, so precious.”  
Anders was talking sweet nothings to Carver, enjoying how he was moaning and writhing beneath him, and then he was tensing and shuddering and falling over the edge, and Anders fucked him through it, stroked him through it, and his only regret was that he could not feel the tight heat of his Master clenching around him right this moment.  
By the time that Carver had come back to himself again, Anders had taken the strapon off again and tossed it off the bed, had pulled the blanket up and wrapped himself around Carver, his legs around his Master’s midsection, Carver’s arms around Anders’ middle and Carver’s head buried in Anders’ chest. Carver nuzzled into him and gave a little sigh.  
“That was perfect. I loved it. Don’t think that gets you out of fucking me with your own cock at some point though. I know it gets hard enough to do that, and I want it. You have a nice cock. “  
Anders chuckled and ruffled Carver’s hair affectionately, amused by his sleepy and sated rambling. “Don’t worry, my dear Master, I’ll give you my real cock as well if you so desire. And I’m humbled to think that mine is nice, but I happen to be extremely fond of yours myself.”  
There was a sleepy little laugh from Carver, and then his arms tightened around Anders. “Stay right here tonight?” he murmured, shuffling even closer to Anders as if that was even possible.  
“Right here, wrapped around you like this, halfway suffocating you?” Anders asked, and Carver’s head bobbed in a nod. “Well then. Just don’t complain about a lack of air sometime during the night” he teased, and gently started stroking Carver’s hair. He mumbled something, but Anders didn’t understand it anymore. It sounded so sleepy though, and when Carver started snoring a few moments later, Anders knew that it couldn’t have been all that important after all.  
When Anders woke up the next morning, the first thing he realised was that there were too many arms wrapped around him. Carver was still buried somewhere in Anders, though he had shifted downwards in the night and was now sleeping with his face mashed in Anders’ crotch, making the mage worry about Carver getting a black eye from his cage, and his arms were around Anders’ thighs. But there were arms around his waist as well, and a quick glance down revealed that they were rather female arms, with fingers the same shape as Carver’s, just more delicate. Bethany.  
He shifted a bit and looked behind him, and Bethany was already awake, smiling sheepishly at him. “I’m so sorry… I know it’s rude to intrude, but I… I just couldn’t be alone, and Garrett locked himself in is room and isn’t coming out, and I just…” She looked so lost, and Anders looked down at his still sleeping Master before gently untangling himself from him, tucking him in under the sheets before turning to Bethany.  
“Do you need a cuddle?” he asked, opening his arms, and without a moment’s hesitation, she came and wept into his shoulder. He held her, gently stroking her back, and carefully rocking her a bit, not trying to get her to shush, but just a soothing motion.  
Her sobbing seemed to wake up Carver after a while, and Anders could feel him tensing when he realised what was going on. A moment later, Carver’s arms were sneaking around him as well and a face was being pressed in his hair, and then he had both twins crying on him. He let himself relax into Carver’s embrace and held Bethany a bit tighter, then closed his eyes and started to hum a lullaby for them, the same one that his mother had sung to him as a child.  
Grief would have to run its course, and it would be painful and long lasting, and would be sure to leave a scar. But the wound could only start to heal when the grief was accepted, so the healer in him was telling him that this was exactly the right thing to happen. At least they were dealing with their loss now, as painful as it would be. And Anders would be there for them, and doing what he could to ease their way through this painful times.


	10. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //you'll get to see Anders throw a punch in this one. I hope he broke a nose. No Carver was harmed in the making of this.

He hadn’t even known why Carver had chosen to take him along that day, but instead of kissing him goodbye for the day Master had told him to get dressed, and had taken Anders out to meet up with Hawke and Fenris. Fenris seemed nervous somehow, though Anders couldn’t really tell why, and he assumed that Fenris wouldn’t want to speak about it with him anyway. 

So now he was standing outside the Hanged Man, and Fenris was leading the way inside. Anders had no idea what to expect inside, but everyone seemed to be apprehensive. When they finally went inside and Anders saw what was behind the door, it also became clear why. There was an elf sitting there, staring at the table before her, and despite the red hair and the missing lyrium lines it was almost painfully obvious that the woman was Fenris’ sister. 

They all stepped inside, and Fenris stepped forward to speak with her. Varania was her name, if Anders had caught that correctly. He didn’t really pay much attention to it though, as something was terribly off, and he was looking around, trying to figure out what it was. It was almost like he could sense something with his magic, some spells woven in the very air around them. It just didn’t make sense.

But then, it suddenly did make sense. Anders could see that he was a Magister on first glance already, the way he held himself, and the quality and style of his robes. The man was smiling, but it was so cold that Anders thought it would freeze his heart, and he wasn’t even the one being looked at. No, the one being looked at was Fenris, and all of a sudden it all made terrible sense. Danarius had finally come to collect his little pet. 

Danarius’ voice was cruel, and cold, and Anders didn’t like the way he tried to make Hawke an offer. As if Hawke would be so inhumane as to freely give Fenris away for money. Anders was convinced that Hawke would just slam his fist into Danarius’ face, or lop his head off and be done with it, but then the Magister’s gaze fell onto Anders, and he paused.

“I see the south isn’t all that morally clean either, hm?” he purred, stepping closer. Anders, aware of his collar and his rope harness showing, simply lifted up his chin and stared at the other mage in defiance. “Such a sweet little pet you have yourself here. Well, then it should be no problem for you to return what is mine.”

Anders growled at him and bared his teeth. “He is not yours. Fenris is a free elf, and he will live as such. What you did to him is nothing like what’s happening with me. You abused and mistreated him, and we won’t stand for that. Leave him, or we will make you leave.”

Danarius simply raised an eyebrow and turned back to Hawke with that cruel, cold smile of his. “Is that so, Champion? Are you not giving him up? If you do, I will reward you royally. If you do not, I cannot let you walk out of here alive. He is mine, and I will have him back.” 

Anders looked over to Hawke, and saw that he was  _hesitating_ . He looked over to Fenris and saw his apprehension grow as he watched and waited what Hawke would say. Somehow, he was able to see the exact moment that he started breaking, his head starting to bow already, prepared to crawl back to his Master. No, that simply would not do.

He sniffed, and ignored Carver’s warning hiss as he marched forward, drawing himself to his full height in front of Danarius. “I said you are not. Taking. Him. From. Us” he growled. And then Anders, sweet Anders who never wanted to be confrontational, who had learned to be meek and obedient, who healed people without question and who couldn’t stand to harm a fly, swung his fist and punched the Magister square in the face, sending him staggering back. He had probably expected to be attacked with magic, or weapons, and not for an upset slave mage to physically punch him. 

“Fenris is a free elf” Anders said, and then that was the last clear thing that was going on. Suddenly the room erupted, thugs and mages jumping out from where they had been hidden, and Shades springing into existence right before their noses. For a moment, everyone seemed to be stunned, but then they all pulled their weapons and got to work. 

Hawke seemed to be fighting extra hard, to make up for his earlier hesitation, and Isabela was slipping around the shadows, taking people out from behind and without them ever noticing her. Varric was at the top of the stairs, picking out fighters one by one with his trusty crossbow. Carver and Fenris were magnificent, fighting side by side, slaying enemies left and right. It was amazing to watch, or would have been, if Anders hadn’t been fighting for his own survival so much, casting spells as much as he was able to without a staff and fighting with his fists as much as he could. He got hit a few times, he must at least have a black eye, a cracked rib and several cuts and a stab wound in his shoulder by the time that Isabela finally reached him and hauled him out of the skirmish, bringing him up the stairs and behind Varric, where he could cast healing spells on the party in relative safety. 

He didn’t quite realise how, but all of a sudden it seemed that all their enemies were dead, apart from the groaning Magister on the ground. Fenris approached him and easily lifted him up, glaring up at what now just seemed to be an old, scared man. 

“You are no longer my Master” Fenris hissed before tearing out his throat, and just like that, Danarius was dead. 

There was a moment of silence in the Tavern before Fenris turned around, zeroing in on his sister. But before Anders could get a good look or figure out what was going on, Master came running up the stairs, sweeping him up and kissing him fiercely. Instinctively, Anders’ arms wrapped around him and he held on tight, only now realising how fast his heart was beating and how narrowly he might have escaped death. 

“Never scare me like that again” Master whispered, and when he pulled back there were tears in his eyes. “I thought I was going to lose you!” He seemed genuinely upset, and was cradling Anders’ face in his hands as if it was the most precious thing on this world. 

“I’m sorry, Master” Anders whimpered, trying to soothe him, to make him less panicky. He had never meant to upset Master. Would he be punished terribly now? Would Master get rid of him? He’d never really upset Master before… “I didn’t mean to. I wasn’t thinking. Please, I’ll make it up to you, I’ll be so good, I’ll let you punish me however you want, please Master, forgive me?” he begged, clinging to Master’s coat and looking at him pleadingly, tears in his eyes. 

“I wasn’t thinking, I was just so upset that he was talking about Fenris like that but I know my first loyalty is always to you and I didn’t ask permission or just stayed at your side, I’m so sorry Master, please allow me to make it up to you, please punish me for being bad, please put me in my rightful place, please-“

“Anders.” Master’s voice was soft, full of emotion, and it immediately made Anders shut up and look at him. 

“I’m so proud of you, Anders” he murmured, and drew him into a hug again. “I could not wish for anyone better in my life. You are the greatest. You stood up for Fenris even though you aren’t even really friends, just because it is the right thing to do. Your anger about him being enslaved is so great that you’d neglect your own duties, rules and Master to go and speak up for him. And then… Maker, Anders, you punched a Magister in the face. I could not be prouder of you. There will be no punishment for you, and nothing to forgive. I’ll take you home now, my pet, and I will reward you, make sure you know how pleased I am with you. But please, never scare me like that again. You silly man, you are reckless. I still need you, don’t go dying on me.”

Anders felt his tears running down his cheeks, but he was beaming through them, his grin must be so wide that they almost split his cheeks. “Thank you, Master” he whispered and nuzzled his neck briefly before pulling back, just enough so he could gracefully sink to his knees, looking up at his Master. “I only ever wish to please you, Master, and I know that my place is with you. It fills me with so much happiness to know that I have made you proud.” He leaned forward, nuzzling Master’s hip. 

“Thank you for not punishing me, Master.” He was almost vibrating now, he wanted to know what his reward would be. Would Master treat him to a nice massage? Maybe Master would let him top? Maybe he’d be allowed to sleep next to Master instead of at his feet? Maybe Master would handfeed him dinner and pet his hair the entire time?

He would have loved to immediately go home with Master, but he couldn’t. After Master had calmed down some he had ordered Anders to heal himself, which he had done, and then he had set off to heal the rest of the party. Fenris did not want to be healed, but he did look straight into Anders eyes and thanked him. It was the most heartfelt thing Anders had ever heard from the elf, and in turn he just nodded and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Fenris was a free elf now, and all was as it should be. Fenris was not meant to be a slave, after all. He was meant to be free and happy. 

Fenris’ sister was nowhere to be seen, but Anders never wasted more than a passing thought to her. 

Once everyone was healed and they had stayed for a little while to calm down a little, Master finally took Anders home. Once there, he had Anders sit on his haunches and just wait while Master went around to prepare whatever it was that he needed for Anders’ reward. 

When he finally sat down on the bed in front of Anders, he held a plug that had a fluffy tail attached to it, as well as a hairband with a pair of fluffy triangular ears and something that could only be described as a kitten collar. The tail and the ears both had the shade of Anders’ hair. 

“So, I know how much you like cats, so I thought it would be great if you could be my kitten for a while? Since you’re my pet anyway” Master spoke, and Anders was sure his eyes were shining as he was positively vibrating with curiosity and eagerness. 

“Master, please” he begged, shuffling closer and panting, physically having to knead his hands to not just reach out and snatch up the toys. “Please Master, may I be your kitty? I will be such a good kitty! Please, may I go prepare myself for my tail?” Master was smiling at him, and when he nodded in response to Anders’ begging, he jumped to his feet so fast that he bumped together with Master’s head, making him dizzy for a few steps before he rushed off to the bathroom. He had an arse to prepare after all. 

Kitty was very content, and very happy. Kitty had the kindest Master, and he was even petting Kitty behind the ears! He was curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace in the little library, where it was nice and warm and the perfect place to laze around and bathe in the affection that Master was doling out. Kitty was lying with his head in Master’s lap and was happily snuggled into him, purring almost continuously. Master had tried talking to him earlier, but Master was a bit silly sometimes, kittens couldn’t talk! He had headbutted Master a bit, and licked his face. Master needed to be presentable after all, so he needed to be groomed. Master was now a very clean Master. He had given up on trying to talk to Kitty after a while, and was now holding a book in one hand, reading aloud, while he was gently petting Kitty with the other. It was perfect, really. Kitty wiggled a bit, feeling his tail move and tickle the back of his thigh, and he purred a bit louder. This really was more than perfect. Master was the best Master, and Kitty loved him to both moons and back. 

Master had a little squeaky toy on a thin rope that he was dangling before Kitty, and Kitty chased after it. He needed to be a good strong Kitty for his Master, so he would do well to train after all. And Kitty wanted to  _play_ . So he chased the toy, jumping and pouncing and proudly carrying it in his mouth whenever he had caught it, and Master never stopped praising him and petting him and telling him how good he was. Master was the best, and Master thought that Kitty was the best, and that was perfect and just how it should be. 

Kitty found that he really liked milk, but that drinking milk from a bowl was a messy affair. He still managed to drink most of it, and when he was done he licked the ground next to the bowl, cleaning up his spills. He was a good kitty after all, and good kitties were also clean kitties. Once he was done he sat back and looked up at Master, only to see that he had been silently laughing this whole time. Apparently Kitty had done a great job of cleaning the floor and the bowl, but not Kitty himself. Pouting a bit, Kitty then set to cleaning himself as well, carefully wiping away the milk with his paw and then licking it clean. It really was very nice milk, it tasted like Master had put some honey into it. 

When he was done cleaning, Kitty purred and crawled up to Master, meowing at him and rubbing against his legs until Master picked him up and helped him onto the sofa. He curled up again contently, and dozed off to the feeling of Master’s magic fingers in his fur, knowing just where to pet him, where to scratch, and where to press sweet little kisses. Kitty just had the very best Master.


	11. Set Me Right Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders has an unsavoury run-in with an old acquaintance. Carver helps him cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //non-graphic rape in this one, and the aftermath of such.

When he came home, Anders was barely able to think straight anymore. Master was coming out of the bedroom, looking concerned and upset at the same time. Anders knew that he had taken much too long coming home, but he could only hope that Master would forgive him for it somewhere down the line. He hadn’t been able to help it, after all. Not today.

He dropped his coat and boots, and then rushed over to Master, his fingers shaking as he knelt down only to immediately start undoing Master’s belt. Master looked at him with confusion, but Anders didn’t speak until he had removed the leather strip and had folded it in half, offering it up to Master like this. 

“Please Master, please spank me. Please punish me. Please make me your good boy again. I’ve been bad Master, please. Please set me right again, I’m begging you” he whimpered, shaking and looking up at Master beseechingly. He reached out to take the belt from Carver, looking only confused now, no longer angry. 

“Anders, what is up? I won’t punish you like this just for being late, you know that. Just tell me why you weren’t home on time? And you didn’t bring the groceries with you either, did something happen?”

Anders just shook his head and pointed to the belt. “Please Master, please. Make me yours. Spank me until I know nothing else but you, and that I belong to you. Please, I’m begging you. I won’t ask you for anything else ever again, please Master,  _please_ .”

He shuffled back, just enough so he could turn around and pull down his smalls, presenting his bare butt to Master. “Please, hit me. I’ll count and thank you and please, please Master. I need it.”

Master still seemed a bit dubious, but at least now he nodded and pointed to the kitchen table. “Not in the hallway. Bend over the kitchen table, and I will spank you until you can tell me what is going on, is that clear?” Anders nodded, sniffling, and shuffled over into the kitchen, smalls hanging around his knees, and then bent over the kitchen table, bracing himself against it as he took position. 

“Thank you, Master” he whispered, then screwed his eyes shut. This was going to hurt, he just knew it. And sure enough, when the first blow came it was harder than what Carver usually started with, but Anders didn’t mind. He needed that today. “One, Master. Thank you.” He whimpered, jiggling his ass as if to shake away some of the pain. 

The second blow was harder than the first, and Anders knew where this was going. Master was going to spank him until he would talk, no matter how long that took, and he would get firmer and firmer in his blows. He swallowed and took a deep breath, bracing himself for a long session. 

It took twenty blows for Anders to start crying. It took twenty five blows for Anders to start begging for forgiveness. But it was almost fourty blows in and a few bruises and a lot of red on his butt later that he finally broke.

“My former Master saw me today” he sobbed, laying prone on the table now, face buried in his arms as he cried. “He said I was still his.” He had long since stopped thanking Master for the blows or counting them, but they still continued, reminding him that Master was there, that Master was taking care of him and setting him right again. 

“I told him I’m not, I’m only Master’s now. Only Carver’s.” He cried out as the belt hit a particularly tender spot again, and flinched away. His hips were going to be bruised as well, considering the force with which master was driving him against the table now with each blow. 

“He _touched_ me, Master. Said I was only a whore. He—he-“ Anders broke off again, bursting out into tears anew as the horrible pictures replayed in his mind, how Ser Karras had come onto him, pushed him against the wall, whispered filthy things in his ear. How he had tried to fight back, but he had simply laughed and silenced Anders, as easily as if it was nothing. And then he had pinned him there, against the wall, on the Hightown Market, and had hiked up his robes, pulled down his smalls, and had thrust in. No preparation, and no way for Anders to defend himself. Karras had talked into his ear the whole time, told him what a good boy he was, that he still belonged to him, that he was just a dirty whore, a slave meant to spread his legs for everyone. And once he was done he had pulled out, wiped his dick on Anders’ robes, and had left him there in a heap all alone, still disrobed. 

It had taken Anders a while to pull himself together, and then he had run still home, knowing that he needed Carver to show him that it was all wrong, that he was only Master’s, and that Master was his Master, that he would care for him, and that he wasn’t angry at him because he had had another man’s cock up his ass. 

He had no idea how long it took for him to tell the story to Master, but as soon as he was done, the belt cluttered to the ground and Anders was being swept up in Master’s arms and held tight. He sobbed into Master’s clothes, crying out his hurt and relief and pain, and Master wasn’t saying anything but Anders could feel his tears as well, running down his jaw just in front of his ear. Master held him tight, and rubbed his back, waiting for Anders to cry himself out before he grabbed the softest of their pillows and the cat blanket that he had gotten for Anders so long ago, and wordlessly undressed his slave and bundled him up in the blanket before helping him sit gingerly on the pillow.

“Feel free to heal yourself whenever you want it” he told him, but Anders knew that he was aware by now that Anders always needed the pain to ground him for a while after he got rid of it completely. “I broke your skin in several places though, please at least heal the wounds?” Master added, and Anders nodded and cast a weak healing spell on himself, just enough to knit the skin back together where it had been split open. Master was just kind and caring like that, and Anders slumped against him in defeat. 

They sat there like that for a while, Anders leaned against Master, Master’s hands in his hair the way he liked it so much. They didn’t speak, and Anders just silently cried while Master gently wiped his tears, endlessly patient with him. 

Finally though, Master spoke, and his voice was quiet and measured, though Anders could tell that he was having a hard time remaining calm. “You are not to blame for this, Anders. You have been hurt terribly, by a monster that masquerades as a man. There is nothing to forgive, and please never think that I could be angry with you for something like this. I am just… so sorry, that you had to experience that. So so sorry, I had promised to protect you and to keep you safe, and I couldn’t.”

Anders shook his head and wriggled a hand out of the blanket cocoon to gently place it on Master’s thigh. “It’s not the first time, you know. In the Circle, raping the mages was fairly common, especially if they acted up or tried to escape. Both of which I did a lot. At the time I didn’t even know it was rape, really, I just thought it was what Templars were allowed to do. I only learned about consent later, when I was free, but then it still kept happening. And then I figured that if I gave myself to one person, and one person only, and gave them my consent to do whatever they pleased with me, they couldn’t rape me anymore, because they would always have my consent. They would always have it, and even if they would share me with others they would have my consent, so there was virtually no way for me to get raped again. I did it because of that at first, and because it meant that at least I only had to sleep with one person anymore, not with whoever just came my way. I only learned to love being a slave later, and to cherish all the other aspects of it. Now the sex is just a part of my slavery and my devotion to you, but it’s not why I want it. 

But ever since then, it hasn’t happened anymore. And I figured it really was safe, because my consent was always there, always given, no matter what scene, what session was being done.” He sighed, and squeezed Master’s thigh gently. 

“And then he had to come and ruin it all…” Master’s arms came around him again, and the tears came anew, but this time it wasn’t as desperate anymore, it felt more like a relief, like a cleanse. It was over now, and Master hadn’t rejected him. Master was there for him and would protect him even more fiercely in the future. Master was his Master now, and he wanted to keep Anders despite everything. 

Master wasn’t always the best with words though, and he seemed a bit at a loss as to what to say next, so he didn’t say anything at all, just let Anders snuggle into him, holding him tight. When Anders shyly asked for a drink a while later Master nodded and kissed his forehead before disappearing and coming back with a big mug of hot chocolate for Anders. 

“You’ll always be safe with me, my pet. Whatever I can do to protect you, I will. I don’t want you to have to live in fear, you should be safe and sound. This is my job as your Master” he declared, and Anders smiled at him gratefully as he started to sip his hot drink. 

A knock on the door surprised them both, but given Anders’ state it was Carver himself who went to the door and opened it. When he came back, he had a grim looking Fenris in tow who was holding a little cloth satchel. When Anders looked at him in confusion, Fenris disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a plate. He reached into his little bag then and placed the contents on the plate, holding it out to Anders wordlessly. 

He only saw what it was when he was already holding the plate – it was clearly a human heart.

He frowned, slightly disgusted, and looked up at Fenris in askance. 

“I was at the Market today and saw him as he left. It does not take much to figure what had happened. He is a vile creature, and what he did to you meant he had given away his right to live. He will not bother you anymore.” Fenris told him, firmly looking him in the eyes. “No one gets away with hurting my friends.”

And friends they were, after what had happened with Danarius. Fenris had come and thanked Anders more profusely a few days later, and ever since then there seemed to be a new understanding between them. Anders would even say that besides Bethany, Fenris was his best friend now. Not counting Master, of course. But for Fenris to go and remove Karras’ heart because he’d touched Anders again… that actually sounded a lot like Fenris. He didn’t do things by half. He was exactly the type to bring his friends this gruesome offering after he had witnessed them being hurt. 

And in that moment Anders knew that he was going to be okay. He was going to be more than okay. He had friends, and a Master who appreciated him just like he was, he had people around him that accepted him, and he was truly happy with his life. And there were ups and downs, but that was normal, and the bad times just made the good ones even more precious in the end. 


	12. Won't You Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders is scared that Carver will sell him. Will he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //The obligatory Happy EndingTM.

Anders was nervous, even though he didn’t know why. That morning, Master had dressed him to the nines in fine robes, had insisted that Anders do his hair, and had even dusted some gold across his cheeks. Where he had had that from, Anders had no idea. He had then proceeded to take Anders over into the main estate and had sat him down on a couch. He had taken Anders’ collar off and had disappeared, and hadn’t been back since. 

Bethany and Fenris were with him, and that kept the worst of the panic at bay. But it was still there, steadily welling up in him. He hadn’t been without his collar since Master had first closed it around his neck, and it felt so very wrong now. Maybe Master didn’t want him anymore now after all, or had secretly arranged for him to be sold? He felt naked, and vulnerable, unable to settle in the knowledge that he was claimed and wanted and owned, and even though nothing was closed tightly around his neck for the first time in a long while, Anders had difficulty breathing. 

Fenris was a silent presence beside him, though he did glance at Anders guiltily every once in a while. Anders could tell that he knew something but wasn’t allowed to tell him. If he only knew what it was…

Bethany, on the other hand, was chatting endlessly, about everything and nothing, and Anders knew that it was just for his sake, to keep the panic at bay and maybe keep his mind occupied a bit. It wasn’t working all too well, but he was happy that Bethany at least tried. She was the sweetest, really. 

When his panic eventually rose enough to almost grow into a panic attack, he heard the door open and close, and Masters so familiar steps came up the stairs, accompanied by what he guessed to be Hawke. And he was right, both men came through the door, and while Hawke smiled at him and then chose a chair opposite of the couch to sit down, Master came to stand right in front of him. He smiled at Anders nervously, and Anders just stared back, confused and scared. Maybe Master was giving him back to Hawke? Or maybe Hawke had been tasked with taking him away to his new Master?

Master held out a hand, and without thinking, Anders took it, letting Master pull him to his feet. Once he was standing before him, Master reached out, gently stroking Anders’ naked neck. It made him shiver, and while the touch was nice, he would rather have a collar around it again, proving that he was owned and wanted and claimed. 

Master took his face in his hands after a few moments and leaned in to give Anders a gentle kiss. “I have something to tell you” he began, and Anders could feel the dread rising inside him. “And a question to ask. “

Anders looked at him doubtfully, but nodded at him to go ahead. If Master wanted to sell him, there was nothing he could do. Even if he safeworded out of the contract, he would automatically not be in Master’s possession anymore. So all he could do now was listen, and hope that he would be able to hide the devastation he would surely feel. 

“You have been with me for two years now, my Anders” Master began, and Anders nodded. Two years was an average time for a Master to keep a slave. Then the novelty had worn off, and most wanted a new one. He hadn’t pegged Master to be one of those, but it seemed he had been mistaken. 

“Two years, and we have been through thick and thin together. We have experimented together, grown together, learned together. Lived together, cried together, slept together. I… You… you have grown to be so very important to me, my pet, as my slave, my playmate, my lover, my friend. You are a great person, Anders, and I feel so much more blessed for knowing you. I love you, Anders. I have thought about finding the right partner for so long, and here you are, right under my nose, hidden away under your role as a slave. But that is also what defines us, what we are. We are Master and slave, and we are still equals. I love you, my Anders, and I never wish to let you go.”

Before Anders could comprehend what Master was talking about now, Master was going down on one knee in front of Anders and  _oh nonono, this could not be, Masters should never kneel in front of their slaves!_ Anders was close to panicking in an instant again, but Bethany gently touched his arm, tethering him to reality. 

And then he saw it, and he couldn’t help but dropping his jaw. Master pulled a new collar from his pocket, a metal one, a collar that would be placed around the slave’s neck and fused shut with magic, sealed so it could never be opened again. The ultimate commitment. The collar that spoke of the highest form of appreciation, of the wish to own that slave forever, never part from them, never let them go. 

_Carver wanted to be his Forever Master._

Before he even knew what he was doing, and before Carver could ask, Anders was already nodding, dropping to his knees like a stone, genuflecting and kissing the ground before Master’s knee. “Yes” he breathed as he sat up to look at Master. “Yes, Master. Please. I want to be with you forever, want to be yours forever. I want to serve you and pleasure you and live under your protection. I want to be your lover and your confidante and your best friend and everything in between, I want to live for you. “

He reached out to reverently touch the collar, and as Master surged forward to hug him close and the other three people in the room started clapping, he finally realised what this was. It was a bonding ceremony, only that they had surprised Anders with it. Bethany was a mage, she would likely seal the collar with a spell, and Fenris and Hawke were here to be witnesses to their newly formed bond. He pulled back just enough so he could place a searing kiss on Carver’s lips, and then his eyes overflowed with tears of happiness. 

Anders was pretty sure that his gold makeup was all smeared by the time he was sitting on the couch again, Master behind him with the collar at the ready, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind. Bethany and Fenris were standing before him, ready to go on with the procedure, and Anders couldn’t help but beam at them. He had never been so happy. He had finally found his home, a place to be, someone to stay with forever. A soulmate that loved him for who he was and that he loved back just as fiercely. 

Carver placed the collar around his throat from behind, and Anders shivered as the cold metal touched his skin. He reached out and found Master’s hand, and held on tight as he heard the collar click shut around his neck. Bethany gave him a questioning look, and he nodded firmly, once. She smiled in return and raised a hand, humming an incantation as she ran a finger along the seam of the collar. When she pulled away, Anders felt along the spot where the seam had been, and there was none. It was sealed. 

He was Carver’s now, well and truly and forever. He jumped up and turned around, and it was all he could do not to topple the couch over as he jumped his Master, wrapping his arms and legs around him and clinging to him like he was a drowning man. Only that he was finally not drowning anymore, but had found a way to swim. He had found his boat, his home, his place in life. 

Anders didn’t hear much from the conversation going on around him, he was busy clinging to his Master, crying tears of happiness into his shoulder or simply kissing along his neck. He still couldn’t believe his luck. This man, the kindest of the kind, the sweetest of the sweet, had wanted him, a rugged apostate, as his companion in life, as his servant forever. Nothing mattered right now but him, and eventually Master seemed to notice, for he stood and entwined his fingers with Anders’ as he bid their friends goodbye. 

“I think I will have to take my husband home now” he announced, grinning giddily at Anders as he did. Then he leaned in and whispered into his ear, so that only Anders could hear. “And maybe, since it’s our wedding night, maybe I will even let you come.”

Anders smiled back at him and took his Master’s face in his hands to kiss him, then replied with something that he hadn’t told him in almost two years, something that meant more to him than even being loved.

“It is your decision, Master. We will do whatever you wish. I trust you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Thank you all for sticking with me through this! I had so much fun writing this story, it wouldn't leave me alone until I had written it, it was like I couldn't even take a break. I'm super proud that I managed to finish a longer fic for once, and hope you enjoyed it. Comments and feedback are always welcome!  
> You can also find me as [blueelvewithwings](http://blueelvewithwings.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
